After World: ¡El Renacer de los Shinobi!
by Finalmente
Summary: Tras la victoria de Kara y la caída a las sombras de los shinobi, el mundo quedó condenado. La raza humana perdió el control de su mundo, convertidos en esclavos y formas de entretenimiento por esos Seres Celestiales: Los Otsutsuki. Por siglos no ha habido un cambio, pero un joven encausado por los dioses y cargando un alma reencarnada se opondrá a ese régimen, ¡Y salvará el mundo!
1. 0-1

Hola gente, aquí les traigo un pequeño proyecto que surgió de mi cabeza.

No sé como quede, ya que no creo que algo como esto se haya hecho, pero espero que les guste. Dejen su muy importante opinión, y por sobre todo, algunos OC´s. Esta historia necesitará varios de ellos, y me gustaría que ayudaran con eso.

Solo dejen en el review una simple ficha de personaje con los siguientes requisitos: Nombre, apellido, afinidades y Kekkei Genkai si tiene, alguna arma si es que tiene, y una pequeña historia de trasfondo.

Bueno, ya habiendo explicado todo, comencemos con la historia.

* * *

 _ **~0: Un Comienzo Nacido de la Piedad~**_

—[ _ **Parte Uno**_ ] ** _—_**

La humanidad estaba destinada a la destrucción. Eso estaba grabado en piedra.

Kaguya sabía que al ir a ese mundo, lo estaba sentenciando. Al encontrar el chakra, otros también lo buscarían e intentarían arrebatárselo. Pero sus deseos y egoísmo eran abrumadores, por lo que desestimó las vidas de los humanos, y decidió en cambio tomar el poder e imponerse sobre ellos para protegerlos.

Sin embargo, el poder acabó con su cordura, haciendo que sus hijos tuvieran que oponerse a ella y acabar con su reinado. Ellos decidieron proteger a los humanos, dándolo todo por ellos. Sus descendientes heredaron sus sueños, cada uno a su manera, intentando alcanzar la paz y proteger a los suyos, pero fue la misma humanidad que terminó clavando el último clavo en su ataúd.

Tras guerras, y la Resurrección del Jūbi que el Sabio sabía que terminaría ocurriendo, gran parte de los humanos entraron en una era de paz duradera. Pero fue un grupo llamado Kama que terminó, a través de mucho dolor y sufrimiento, acabar con los protectores del mundo: Los Shinobis.

Con su mayor arma, un usuario de Kama llamado Kawaki, acabaron con los bastiones de los Ninjas: Aquellos más fuertes de esa época: Uzumaki Naruto, y Uchiha Sasuke, junto a los otros Kages, fueron asesinados. Sus hijos fueron quienes intentaron detener la destrucción de los shinobi, pero poco pudieron hacer. Decidieron unirse e intentar subsistir en un mundo que ya no los deseaba.

Y como si fuera un castigo divino, llegaron ellos: Los Dioses, Los Alienígenas, Los Seres Celestiales. Tras ver que su mayo amenaza estaba débil, iniciaron su conquista. Arrebataron el chakra, subyugaron a los humanos, y se instalaron como supremos gobernantes de la tierra.

Los pocos humanos que quedaban o vivían bajo un duro y cruel régimen de esclavitud, o se escondían buscando formas de resistirse. En si, las esperanzas eran pocas.

Así paso el tiempo, un período de tiempo en el cual no hubieron cambios y la miseria crecía como la marea. Al final, una sociedad de Ōtsutsuki habitaba la tierra, casi en reemplazo de los humanos, utilizando a los últimos como formas de entretenimiento y mano de obra barata. La misma Kaguya, la cual algunos consideraban su última esperanza, fue brutalmente quemada frente al nuevo Shinju que los Invasores, como eran llamados, habían traído.

La sangre derramada les dio más poder, permitiendo la reforma del mundo en un considerable aumento de sucesos extraños. Nuevas formas de vida nacían, siendo investigadas y subyugadas por los Ōtsutsuki. Al final parecería que el mundo se había convertido en un laboratorio para ellos, haciendo experimentos para preservar su existencia en seres inocentes.

Los dioses, los verdaderos dioses, veían la situación con desaprobación.

— _ **¿Cómo pudiste crear a tales seres?**_ —Preguntó una bella mujer viendo los sucesos de la tierra atraves de un gran espejo situado en una mesa de igual tamaño. Su brillante cabellera dorada caía en espesos espirales hasta media espalda, y sus ojos eran de un fuerte naranja. Su piel blanca cual mármol, y curvas que sin dudas evidenciaban su divinidad. Vestía un elaborado kimono blanco con ondas doradas surcando la tela. Ella era Amaterasu, Diosa y Encarnación del Sol.

Los dioses se habían reunido para tratar los oscuros sucesos, buscando alguna forma de intervenir.

— _ **Nunca pensé que ellos podrían convertirse en esto, hija mía. Yo mismo reconozco, aunque me cueste, que me he equivocado**_ —Dijo duramente un hombre de elevada estatura, con corto pelo negro y ojos azul oscuro. Usaba un shihakushō y hakama negros, con un haori blanco. Veía con tristeza la tierra en decadencia.

— _ **Izanagi, no es momento de deprimirse. Es momento de actuar**_ —Dijo otro hombre similar a Izanagi, pero su pelo era blanco y sus ojos negros. Era Tokimaru, siendo a veces llamado "Dios más cercano a la Creación", siendo el Dios y Encarnación del tiempo. Usaba unas prendas similares a las de Izanagi, pero sus prendas eran grises y su haori tenía un reloj de arena negro dibujado. El era, junto a Izanagi y su difunda esposa Izanami, unos de los pocos dioses de la creación temprana.— _**Tus creaciones acabaron con las de Izanami-sama, lo sé, pero aún hay oportunidades de resolverlo.**_

— _ **Es cierto**_ —Dijo otro de los hijos de Izanagi, Susanoo el Dios de la Guerra y las Tormentas. Un hombre alto y lleno de cicatrices, con pelo azabache y espinoso con ojos rojos. Usaba un simple traje negro de combate bajo una ornamentada armadura. En su cintura estaba su arma: _Totsuka no Tsurugi_ , una calabaza capaz de crear una espada inmensamente afilada de sake que podía sellar lo que fuera.— _**Si no fuera por esas estúpidas reglas...¡Argh! Ya los hubiese espantado...**_

Todos bajaron levemente la cabeza al recordarlo.

Los dioses estaban sujetos a reglas que incluso el mismo Izanagi no era capaz de ignorar. Una de ellas era no intervenir directamente en los asuntos de los mortales, a menos que fueran invocados en el plano inferior. Y como estaban las cosas, dudaban que hubiera alguien vivo que recordara como invocarlos.

— _ **Si esto sigue, podrían averiguar la forma de llegar a este plano**_ —Dijo una dama sentada al lado de Amaterasu, idéntica en todo excepto en sus prendas y colores. Su pelo era plateado, atado en una cola alta con varios mechones cayendo sobre su rostro, y sus ojos de un azul oscuro. Su kimono era negro, con impresiones de las fases lunares. Era la gemela de Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi la Diosa y Encarnación de la Luna.— _ **Ellos son demasiado poderosos y listos, y esto aumenta con cada generación. Lastimosamente no parecen aumentar su sabiduría, solo su arrogancia y ambición.**_

— _ **¿Qué harás, Izanagi? Yo podría bajar, pero no creo que nadie recuerde como invocarme**_ —Comentó otro de los dioses, Shinigami el Dios de la Muerte. Era de piel pálida alto y delgado, pero musculoso, con pelo negro azabache corto y rizado. Sus ojos violetas eran bastante profundos y un poco inquietantes. Usaba un simple kimono negro bajo un manto del mismo color.— _**Lo mejor sería crear a un héroe, alguien que haga nuestra voluntad en la tierra y solucione este problema.**_

— _ **Eso también inflige las reglas. No podemos crear seres mortales solo porque si, debe haber una razón valida que sea aceptada por el Amenomihashira (Pilar del Cielo)**_ —Dijo Izanagi viendo por la ventana del recinto, entre el paraíso de ensueño que era su mundo, el pilar central. Una enorme y ornamentada columna que atravesaba el cielo que era el origen de los dioses. Si había algo superior a ellos, lo desconocía. Los Kotoamatsukami (Dioses Celestiales Distinguidos) se habían ido tras la creación de los primeros dioses: Izanagi, el que Invita; su compañera Izanami, la que invita, ambos Dioses de Creación; A ellos les siguieron Tokimaru y Shinigami, junto a otros pocos dioses.

Shinigami sonrió astutamente. De todos, su inteligencia solo era igualado por Izanagi y sus dos hijas, e incluso ellos no eran astutos como el. Cuando se trataba de tramar planes a futuro, él era el indicado.— _**No me refería a eso, simplemente encausa a uno de los muchos humanos oprimidos. Dale la fuerza para romper sus cadenas, y el hará el resto. La llama arde en todos ellos, tal vez con diferente intensidad, pero siempre esta allí.**_ —Sacó de entre sus prendas una bola de cristal que dejó en la mesa, la cual fue absorbida por el espejo.

La imagen cambió a una cárcel oscura, en la cual se hallaba solitariamente una figura. Más que un hombre un niño, de unos trece años, apretujado contra una esquina intentando conservar el calor. No era ni alto, ni musculoso, pero su mirada era firme.

— _ **El es Asura, si, su nombre es irónico, ya que como el hijo del Sabio carece de talento propio. Pobre, esclavizado, intento liberarse y pagó las consecuencias**_ —Contó Shinigami, acercando un poco la imagen. Tenía el pelo en punta negro, y sus ojos eran de un azul cielo. Se aferraba a algo parecido a una esfera, con un curioso grabado en forma de estrella.— _**Sin saberlo, sus ancestros eran shinobis. Ni notables ni mediocres, por lo que su potencial en si es bajo. Pero es lo mejor que tenemos.**_

— _ **Conque a esto llegamos, darle más dolor y sufrimiento a una pobre criatura. ¿Sabes que si le damos poder, el dolor vendrá con este? Sufrirá, sangrará, todo para que su raza sobreviva. Qué clase de destino es ese**_ _—_ Cuestionó Amaterasu viendo con pena al pobre chico. ¿A eso se habían reducido? Seres con poder, pero que no podían actuar. Obligados a ver como seres inocentes morían.

— _ **Es lo mejor que podemos hacer**_ —Declaró Izanagi, pero parecía que intentaba convencerse a si mismo más que a los demás.— _**Ese chico será la llama justiciera que salve a su raza. Asura, jum, sin dudas un nombre acertado. ¡Qué su voluntad nunca flaquee!**_

— _ **¿Qué clase de poder le daremos, padre?**_ —Preguntó curiosa Tsukuyomi. Veía al mortal con cierto interés, le daban ganas de abrazarlo y darle un baño. Como a su hermana, no le agradaban las condiciones en las que estaba Asura.

Izanagi lo pensó.

Podrían darle el Rinnegan, pero sería igualado o superado por los otros cien que habían en el planeta. Si perdía el control podría causar una inmensa destrucción, o aun peor, crear mayores problemas. No, el Rinnegan era poderoso pero demasiado complejo y requería mucho entrenamiento para ser eficaz. Sus derivados eran demasiados débiles para considerarlos.

Podía darle alguna de las capacidades de antiguos shinobis poderosos, pero estas podrían no ser suficientes. Necesitaban calidad, ya que no podían permitirse cantidad. No sabían cuanto les tardaría que su héroe madurara y evitara que el poderío de los Ōtsutsuki, así que debían actuar de manera rápida y eficiente.

— _ **Dejaré una semilla de fuerza en el, una semilla que crecerá con su voluntad y se convertirá en su fuerza. No más poderes heredados, no más reencarnaciones. Su poder será único.**_ —Su mano se cubrió de chakra multicolor, al tiempo que se elevaba en el aire y desaparecía. Los dioses solo lo vieron y bajaron la cabeza, ahora solo quedaba esperar que lo mejor sucediera.— _**Shinigami, Amaterasu, busquen más jóvenes prometedores. Necesitamos la mayor cantidad de guerreros posibles.**_

— _ **¡Hai!  
**_

Izanagi se hundió en su asiento, al tiempo que miraba al niño. Le dolía, pero tendría que confiar en el.— _Crece fuerte, Asura, y no me decepciones..._

* * *

— _Malditos alienígenas_ —Pensó Asura con molestia viendo la ornamentada reja que lo retenía, tal esplendorosamente inútil como el resto del castillo.

Asura, como otros humanos, vivía en la esclavitud. El en particular tenía más suerte, viviendo en un gran castillo como siervo de una familia de gran renombre. Su deber era ayudar en la cocina, a la vez que jugar con la heredera de la familia: Amatsumi.

Una Ōtsutsuki de su edad, un poco más alta y agraciada, con largo pelo plateado como sus ojos, sus cuernos salían de su frente y eran aun pequeños, como dos protuberancias. Era bonita, sin dudas, pero su personalidad era horrible. Prepotente, egoísta y arrogante, solía hacer berrinches cuando no conseguía lo que quería.

Como otros chicos de su edad, había sido llevado a su "lugar de trabajo" a los cinco años, y se había criado con un numeroso grupo de personas divididas entre las que tenían su edad y unos pocos ligeramente mayores. Eran supervisados por un grupo de siervos mayores que llevaban tiempo como sirvientes, y les entrenaban en sus tareas.

Y siendo como era, Asura no le gustaba su vida. No le agradaba ser el juguete de una chica caprichosa que solo pensaba en si misma. Pero tampoco conocía otra cosa, no recordaba a sus padres y no había visto más alla de las paredes del castillo, su único recuerdo del lugar de donde venía era una pequeña esfera de cristal con una estrella grabada. Por es anhelaba escapar, quería ver como era el mundo y buscar su hogar.

Pero por sobre eso, estaba su deseo de ver el llamado Shinju "El Árbol del Mundo". Tras recibir la sangre de Kaguya el árbol había crecido hasta el punto en que abarcaba un pequeño país entero, con sus raíces surcando toda la tierra. Decían que su copa estaba tan alta que ni las aves comunes eran capaces de llegar a ella, y que entre ellas se escondía tan bien el Fruto del Chakra que ni siquiera los Ōtsutsuki lo han encontrado.

Ese día lo habían apresado por haber intentado escaparse, como otras veces había intentado. En ninguna de las veces dió resultado, pero con cada intento sus escapes se hacían más y más astutos. Esta vez intentó escapar por los canales, pero fue descubierto por uno de los vigías. Incluso pese a que había reducido al mínimo el poco chakra que tenía y haberse cubierto con lodo para enmascarar su calor.

Suspiró, sin dudas las vidas de los humanos eran miserables. El por lo menos tenía comida y cama, pese a tener que obedecer a seres tan despreciables. Su sueño era irse, salir de esos muros y ser libre, pero la parte racional de su mente le decía que incluso si lo lograba nunca sería libre realmente. Todo el mundo era una prisión, una prisión hecha por los Ōtsutsuki. Una prisión construida con su poder, su arrogancia y su frialdad, en la cual tenían atrapada a la humanidad.

—¿Disfrutas de tu cárcel, humano? —Se burló una voz melodiosa desde el otro lado de la reja. Era la persona a la cual debía entretener: Amatsumi. Estaba parada con elegancia y prepotencia, viéndolo como un insecto, vestida con sus inmensamente lujosas prendas. Usaba un elaborado kimono blanco real con cuello alto con espirales doradas en las mangas.

No respondió, cosa que redujo un poco la sonrisa de la chica. Pero esta rápidamente volvió.

—Sabes, comienzo a pensar que te gusta estar aquí...desde que llegaste a mis manos, has estado tras estas rejas unas cinco veces. Tienes suerte de que me entretengas, o ya habrían muerto —Comentó cruelmente buscando en sus uñas algún resquicio de suciedad, tal vez pensando en el, pensó Asura. Apretó sus puños, pero rápidamente los relajó.

— _Sin fuerzas, jamás podré defender mis creencias y mis convicciones_ —Pensó con frustración.

Iba a decirle que se fuera, cuando su garganta se cerró impidiendo el grito de dolor que iba a soltar.

Todo su cuerpo se contorsionó de un silencioso y potente dolor, peros sus músculos quedaron tiesos como rocas y no le permitieron revolcarse en el suelo. Era como si sus huesos fueran de fuego, su sangre aceite y su carne carbón. No se sorprendería si estuviese ardiendo por como se sentía. Incluso sus ojos dolían como si fuesen a salirse.

Sorprendente eso y sus parpados eran lo único que podía mover.

Estuvo así durante un minuto entero, hasta que su cuerpo aflojó y cayo al suelo boqueando por aire.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tanto te impresiona mi presencia que te falta el aire? ¡Hohoho! Era de esperar —Se burló ella. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía cerro sus puños. Quería callarla, y por sobre todo, quería que entendiera. El también era un ser vivo y merecía respeto, pese a no tener su fuerza o educación.

Pudo sentir como sus ojos la enfocaban débilmente, al tiempo que su cuerpo se llenaba de calor. Se sentía como si tuviera una fiebre demasiado fuerte. Ese calor se sumó a sus propios sentimientos reprimidos, su dolor y rencor poderosos que había guardado durante tanto tiempo.

Quería callarla, dejar de escuchar sus arrogantes y crueles palabras. Ella no entendía que los demás sentían...ella debía entenderlo...¡Ella debería sentir su dolor! Sus manos se apretaron, al tiempo que se encogía un poco.

Quiso gritar y soltar su rabia, pero su cuerpo se negaba a moverse, como si lo desafiara.

— _ **¿Quieres ser libre?**_ —Susurró una voz en su oído, pese a que estaba solo.— _**¿Qué deseas en verdad? Aquí tienes una vida cómoda, comida y un techo. ¿Por qué cambiarlo?**_

Asura apretó los dientes, esforzándose en mover su cabeza para negar.— _¡Esto no es vida! ¡No soy una mascota para estar todo el tiempo aquí encerrado cumpliendo sus caprichos!_

— _ **Así que...si tuvieras la fuerza para hacer un cambio, ¿Te salvarías a ti mismo o buscarías liberar a los demás? Si te doy la fuerza, ¿Ayudarás a los que estan en una situación similar a la tuya? ¿Puedes soportar el dolor y entregarte por los demás?**_

Esas palabras hundieron a Asura en el pensamiento.

Como recalcando las palabras del ser misterioso, ilusiones llenaron sus ojos. Visiones de humanos como el viviendo en la pobreza, la depresión, la servidumbre y el abuso. Muchos en condiciones de desigualdad, unos sufriendo más que otros, pero siempre era lo mismo. No tenían la fuerza para liberarse, y pese a que seguían viviendo, para él no era vida el tener que servir a otros el resto de su vida.

¿Pero en serio podría sacrificarse por personas que no conocía, pese a que fueran de la misma especie? Ellos sin duda lo entendían, al haber sufrido como el, y por sobre todo, deseaban lo mismo. Pero las dudas seguían allí, danzando en su mente.

¿Acaso otra persona haría lo mismo? ¿Cuántas personas habían en el mundo dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por otras que no conocía, sin siquiera la certeza de que su sacrificio cambiará "algo"? Fuerza, fuerza para iniciar un cambio. Uno duradero que **sirva** en verdad.

— _Si...si es para que otros se salven de lo que yo sufrí, entonces bien podría vender mi alma por ello —_ Declaró férreamente, sintiendo una leve pizca de aprobación.

— _ **Ya veo...¿Y estas dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por cambiar las cosa? ¿Te volverás un genocida y acabarás con los Ōtsutsuki?**_

— _Eso sería estúpido. Es cierto que hay muchos que son arrogantes y llenos de malicia, pero debe haber también aquellos co un corazón bondadoso._ —Pese que quería vengarse de los Ōtsutsuki, sabía que no era lo correcto. El odio genera odio, sus supervisores le decían, es una cadena que uno forma y de la cual luego no se puede escapar.— _Si los masacro, de todas formas seré igual que ellos y yo no quiero eso...Por mucho rencor que les tenga, no puedo condenarlos como ellos lo hicieron con nosotros. Soy débil, eso lo sé muy bien, y tal vez es por eso pero...¡No esta bien destruir algo de esa manera!_

Hubieron pocas veces que sus "dueños" mostraron piedad hacia el, como a los otros que le acompañaban, pero jamás fueron irrazonables con sus pedidos y eran sorprendentemente comprensibles. Según había escuchado, otros Ōtsutsuki eran por mucho peores, lo que demostraba en cierta forma su punto: No todos eran tan malos, debían haber escalas.

Como con los humanos, nunca habría blanco y negro, solo gris.

— _Es por eso que mi objetivo es...¡Hacer que todos convivamos en paz! Quiero que dejen la discriminación, y si eso no es posible, simplemente sacarlos de aquí y mandarlos a un lugar donde no hagan ningún daño. Aún si han hecho cosas malas, creo que no merecen ser exterminados._

— _ **Umm, buenos ideales...¡Sin dudas eres especial! No muchos en tu situación decidirían dejar atrás todo lo que han sufrido y evitar llenarse de odio. Solo por eso...el poder es tuyo**_ —Una fuerza que jamás había sentido invadió su cuerpo permitiendo que se levantara, pero no se detuvo allí, pudo sentir como se fortalecía.— _**Por ahora, tu poder es débil, pero crecerá con el tiempo. Mira al destino a los ojos, y el mirará en tu interior como tu también lo harás en el suyo, y sigue hacia adelante.**_

La voz se apagó, al tiempo que sentía una inusitada claridad. Se acercó a las rejas con paso de plomo, sorprendiendo a la princesa.— ¿Oh? ¿Por qué te acercas? ¿Quieres respirar el mismo aire que yo? ¡Ja! Sabía que me adorabas, pero no esperaba que tanto. —Se burló Amatsumi sin recibir una respuesta del pelinegro. Eso le molestó. El sabia ella le gustaba que l respondiera para poder castigarlo y dejarle claro quién era el superior.— ¿No piensas detenerte? Bueno, como futura gobernate, debo aprender a ser benevolente. No esperes que esto se repita, y pobre de ti si—

—Callate, ruidosa —Murmuró Asura pegando su frente a la reja sorprendiendo a la princesa. Esta rápidamente se llenó de furia y iba a responderle con una cachetada cuando algo la detuvo.

No era algo místico, ni nada parecido. Tampoco fue Asura, pues el no movió ni un músculo o la tocó. Mucho menos fue la voz que le habló al pelinegro, era otra cosa.

Fue su mirada, una que ella nunca había visto. Ciertamente había visto el rencor y el disgusto que sentía cuando le trataba como un insecto, pero esto era diferente. Era una absoluta frialdad, un vacío que devoraba todo a su alrededor. Tan potente que ella retrocedió medio paso, lo más que pudo forzar su cuerpo.

Los usualmente azules ojos de Asura se habían teñido de rojo y naranja, como si se hubieran estallado en llamas, con la pupila convertida en un triangulo negro con un pequeño circulo dorado en el centro. Era un ojo distinto a cualquiera que hubiera visto, ni siquiera los libros mostraban uno como ese.

—Es momento de que entiendas, Amatsumi, lo que he sufrido a tu cuidado —Dijo con voz ronca acercándose, trabando sus miradas. La intensidad de esta no permitía movimientos o palabras, solo obediencia. Un destello de calidez brotó en aquellos ojos, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera.— De esa forma, verás que no te guardo rencor, Tsunagatta Me no Sekai (Mundo de Ojos Conectados).

Sus ojos brillaron por unos segundos, y ambos entraron en un espacio de negrura absoluta.

Amatsumi entonces vio los recuerdos de Asura, representados a su alrededor como si fuera el mundo real, el mundo desde la perspectiva del pelinegro. Su triste realidad y lo que había experimentado, tal vez poco pero sin dudas intenso. Todo eso fue sentido en su propia piel, y siendo que ella nunca había sufrido mayor dolor que el de una uña rota la hizo caer de rodillas abrazándose a si misma.

Cosas como los latigazos que le habían dado cuando se escapaba, o los regaños o abusos que sufría a manos de ella misma. Esas cosas que Amatsumi jamás espero experimentar, dolor sin dejar marcas en su cuerpo pero si en su corazón. Por más que grito, el dolor no se detuvo. Sin darse cuenta, sus gritos se entretejían con los del chico que ella castigaba.

Pero también habían momentos felices, aquellos que había pasado con sus "hermanos" en el castillo. Juegos y risas, comidas deliciosas. Pese a todo el dolor, siempre había una razón para sonreír. Ese siempre era su pensamiento optimista, pese a que muchos no pensarían lo mismo en su situación.

Asura, por su lado, también experimento algo. En su caso la vida privilegiada de la peliplata, que si bien era buena también era vacía y fría. Sus padres, abrumados por sus responsabilidades, no tenían mucho tiempo para ella, y Asura era el receptor tanto de su frustración como de sus deseos d atención.

Siendo que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, más del que Asura apreciaba, ambos notaban pequeñas cosas en las acciones del otro. Uno las ignoraba, mientras que la otra las aprovechaba para divertirse. Ahora que se daba a la tarea, ella siempre tenía tristeza en sus ojos cuando creía que no la veía. Y de forma casi enfermiza, siempre sonreía cuando estaban junto, aunque no fuera realmente grato.

— _Así que, para ella, soy la única persona que realmente le presta atención, aunque sea de forma obligada_ —Pensó sintiendo algo que no esperaban sentir por ella, pena y empatía. Je, rió para sus adentros, eso era algo de lo que aparentemente ellos carecían, o eso pensaba. Amatsumi sin dudas estaba afectada por su vida.— Levantate, no quería que lo vieras pero...ahora sabes como me siento. ¿Realmente ahora crees que eres superior a mi? Solo naciste con más suerte, pero el sufrimiento es sufrimiento, sin importar de donde venga. —Le dijo, al tiempo que se aferraba a las rejas. Quería que ella entendiera lo que sucedía, y que cambiara su forma de ser, aunque fuera un poco.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se levantó y se sentó apoyada de la pared, sus ojos fijos en el suelo sin atreverse a ver a Asura. Sus puños se aferraban con fuerza a su kimono, resaltando el tono blanco que estos de por si ya tenían. El pelinegro suspiró, y se sentó frente a la reja. Esperaría hasta que ella estuviera dispuesta a hablar.

Mientras esperaba, el chico se puso en contacto con su chakra como le habían enseñado. No le gustaba la meditación, pero era un buen ejercicio para relajarse. Este había crecido de forma considerable, y le sentía mucho más fuerte.— _¿Esta es la fuerza para hacer un cambio? No quiero lastimar a otros, pero...si debo hacerlo para proteger a otros, tendré que hacerlo_ —Pensó mientras veía a la reja con sus nuevos ojos, viendo detalles que antes no había notado.

Podía ver el chakra que fluía en el aire, o como decían en los libros, la energía natural. Era difusa, pero sin dudas estaba allí. También podía ver el chakra que conformaba los barrotes de su prisión, al igual que el que emanaba Amatsumi. Todos eran de distintos colores, pero emitían una vibra similar. Como si vinieran de la misma fuente.— _Ummm, veamos que otra cosa puedo hacer_ —Colocó chakra en sus ojos, pero no sintió nada distinto. Dejó de intentarlo, pero el chakra viajó a sus manos e hicieron que se adhirieran a los barrotes. Intentó despegarlas, pero no movían.

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK.

—¿Nani? —Sus manos estaban cubiertas de una tenue aura de chakra azul que estaba absorbiendo el que había en las barras, haciendo que estas comenzaran a tomar un tono gris y débil. Sonrió e hizo fuerza, y con su sonoro chasquido, las barras se desprendieron. Por un lado, sintió que su chakra había crecido un poco.— _¿Absorción de chakra? ¡Cool!_ —Reunió más chakra en sus manos y sacó unas pocas barras más, logrando abrir un pequeño agujero en la entretejida red de barras que le retenía.

Mientras se arrastraba por el agujero, notó que Amatsumi le veía sorprendida. Así que intento hacer algo para calmarla y sorprenderla un poco más.

—¿A qué no lo esperabas? —Se burló con una enorme sonrisa, al tiempo que se sentaba al lado suyo. Ella se apartó unos pocos centímetros, pero no dijo nada y solo volteó su cabeza.— ¿Estas mejor?

—...¿Cómo hiciste eso? Se supone que los humanos son débiles, se supone que solo nosotros somos fuertes...se supone que—

—¡Dejate de suposiciones! —Exclamó Asura interrumpiéndola.— ¿Realmente crees que la vida es como siempre esperamos? ¡No! ¡La vida es impredecible, y es por eso que no podemos controlarla! Siempre habrán cosas inesperadas, pero no puedes simplemente negarlas o cegarte en lo que crees real.

Amatsumi quedó callada unos segundos, antes de responderle.— Pero si simplemente acepto todo... ¿Acaso algo de lo que me enseñaron es real? —Preguntó abrazando sus rodillas.— Siempre me han dicho que solo los Ōtsutsuki tenemos la fuerza para ser escuchados, que el resto son débiles y deben vivir a nuestra sombra. Que solo nosotros debíamos tener chakra...y aquí estas tu, con un chakra que pudo superarme...¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Es acaso todo lo demás que me dijeron falso?

Asura no pudo responder de inmediato.— Creo que deberías intentar aprender de esto...¿No crees? Siempre habrá alguien más fuerte, y si quieres ser aquel que lo supere, debes entrenar y esforzarte. El hecho de que seas fuerte de nacimiento me hace pensar que si entrenas, ¡Serás mucho más fuerte de lo que yo podría ser! —Dijo con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a la peliplata.

—¿Re-realmente piensas eso?

—¡Claro! Siempre has dicho que eres más fuerte que yo, ¿No? Y solo has entrenado para controlar tu poder, mientras que yo me he esforzado mucho. Es lógico el pensar que si entrenas tu talento natural me superarás...

—...gracias...

Iba a responderle cuando todo se vino abajo...

 _ **¡BOOOOMMM! ¡CRACK! ¡SMAAASSHH!**_

Ambos fueron lanzados al suelo por la potente explosión que sacudía todo el castillo, polvo caía del techo cuarteado que amenazaba con colapsar. Asura fue el primero en componerse. — Pero qué diablos... —Murmuró mientras se quitaba escombros de encima. Vio a Amatsumi bajo otros, así que decidió ayudarla.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Murmuró para si misma activando sus ojos, antes de trastrabillar como si le hubieran dado un golpe.— ¡No es posible! ¡¿Un ataque?! 

—¿Un qué? —No pudo terminar por que otra explosión sacudió el castillo, pero esta vez no cayeron al suelo. Gritos y estallidos de menor magnitud llegaron a sus oídos, seguidos de fuertes tronidos y rugidos furiosos de llamas. Asura tuvo que gritar para imponerse al fuerte ruido.— ¡Debemos irnos! ¡Vamos! —Agarró a la chica y la montó en su espalda, mientras comenzaba a correr por los pasillos.

—¡¿C-cómo te atreves a cargarme?! —Se quejó ella golpeándolo suavemente.

—¡Callate! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?! —Gritó Asura mientras intentaba recordar el plano mental que tenía del castillo.

—¿Y...y de nuevo osas callarme? Serás...Falta poco para llegar al embarcadero... —Tras esa rabieta, la chica comenzó a guiarlo con el Byakugan.

Asura corría en silencio, prestando atención a los sonidos que le llegaban atraves del techo. La pelea debía ser dura, ya que por lo que sabía el techo era bastante grueso, y aun así rocas caían de este y grietas lo poblaban.— _Más rápido, antes de que todo estalle..._ —Vio varias puertas cerradas por el camino, al igual que varias celdas vacías. Por suerte, no se habían encontrado con algún enemigo, pero era cuestión de tiempo antes de que...

—¡Cuidado! —Grito Amatsumi haciendo que girara bruscamente.

—¡¿Qué suce—

Pero en ese momento, un chillido lo interrumpió. Era un sonido penetrante, cortante, escalofriante, como el del metal al ser frotado contra la roca. Eragon sintió la vibración incluso en los dientes e, inmediatamente, se tapó los oídos con ambas manos haciendo una mueca mientras se detenía y intentaba encontrar la fuente del molesto ruido. Era la pared frente a el, en la que se había abierto una grieta de unos treinta centímetros de ancho .

A pesar de que la intensidad del chirrido aumentaba, Asura se arriesgó a destaparse un oído para poder señalar en dirección contraria a la grieta.

—¡¿Por allí?! —Le gritó a Amatsumi, y ella asintió con la cabeza. Asura volvió a cubrirse el oído de inmediato. Entonces, inesperadamente, el sonido cesó. El chico esperó un momento antes de bajar ambas manos; por primera vez en su vida, deseó no tener el oído tan sensible. Al instante, la grieta se abrió más y más, y se alargó hacia abajo, hacia la parte superior de la puerta, rompiendo la piedra del muro como si fuera un rayo y rociando de piedras el suelo.

Todo el castillo pareció gemir, y la puerta estalló bajo el peso de las rocas al tiempo que el techo comenzaba a curvarse y llenarse de grietas.

—¡Vamos, corre! ¡Rápido!

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero el techo se agrietaba con gran velocidad liberando grandes y gruesas nubes de polvo.— ¡Cuidado! —Se lanzó bajo el arco de una de las habitaciones al tiempo que el muro y el techo se derrumbaban con un clamoroso estruendo y cubría la entrada bajo una montaña de piedras de seis metros de alto.

Asura, quien había empujado lejos a Amatsumi antes del impacto, fue quien se llevó la peor parte.

Una detonación ensordecedora le aturdió. Como si le hubieran clavado agujas en los tímpanos, se tapó los oídos con las manos y se enroscó en el suelo, aullando. La fuerza de la explosión le golpeó con toda sus fuerzas, siendo que el no pudo oponerse a ella. Había volado hasta el otro lado de la habitación y se estrelló con fuerzas contra el muro, como si hubiera sido golpeado por un gigante.

Cayó al suelo, donde se sentó apoyándose en el muro, inseguro y con las mandíbulas apretadas a causa del dolor de las heridas, que se hacían presentes en un abanico de sensaciones desagradables. Debía tener unas costillas rotas, y su brazo dolía enormemente, pero gracias a dios estaba completo. Abrió los ojos, observando el lugar en donde estaba. Afortunadamente había entrado en una pequeña habitación de almacenaje, por lo que no voló muy lejos. El aire estaba embargado por una densa nube de polvo de rocas que provenía del montón que tapaban la puerta destruida.

El techo y el suelo estaban agrietados, pero no parecían que se fueran a romper.

Se limpió la sangre que le salía de la boca y la nariz, y grito sin poder escuchar bien su voz.— ¡¿Estas bien?! —El polvo era muy denso, pero pudo ver algo blanco que se retorcía en el suelo.

—¡Si! —Amatsumi salió del polvo gateando y se sentó a su lado, su blanco vestido manchado de gris. Esta se veía aturdida y un poco despeinada, pero estaba entera.

Intentó levantarse, pero el dolor en sus costillas era demasiado fuerte.— Creo que no me puedo mover jeje

—¡¿Cómo puedes reír en estos momentos?! —Se quejó ella golpeándolo en el brazo, haciendo que aullara de dolor.— ¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Estas bien?

—¿Es preocupación lo que oigo? —Se burló Asura haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño.— Ya ya, los siento. Creo que mis costillas y mi brazo estan destrozados. —Intentó moverlo, pero no respondía. Solo sentía dolor.

—Déjame ver —La chica colocó sus manos en el costado de Asura, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos en concentración. Sus manos se cubrieron de un aura aguamarina, y sintió como si un agua fría y calmante le bajara por la espalda. Suspiró, aliviado, y se enderezó. — No tengo mucha práctica, pero mi la fuerza de mi chakra lo compensa. —Murmuró mientras curaba poco a poco sus heridas.— No pienses que me preocupas ¿Ok? Solo te devuelvo el favor por salvarme...

—Jejeje, entiendo _Es taaaan Tsunudere. Si no me estuviera curando, me burlaría, pero creo que la dejaré ser_ —Inspeccionó con más detalle la habitación, viendo que fuera de algunos barriles destrozados por las rocas, estaba vacía. Solo había otra puerta, y al igual que la otra, estaba destrozada, pero dejaba ver unas escaleras de roca dañada.— ¿Ya terminaste? No sabemos si este techo también colapsará.

—Ya casi. Deberías descansar un poco más.

—¿Sabes qué sucede? No creo que los castillos estallen así sin más. Antes mencionaste un ataque...

Amatsumi suspiro.— Incluso si somos más fuertes y grandiosos que los humanos, los Ōtsutsuki aún tenemos nuestras disputas. Mi reino, Hiboko, siempre ha estado en guerra con el reino vecino de Rodas. Pero...no esperaba que las cosas llegaran a este punto —Murmuró al final apretando sus manos suavemente en el costado del pelinegro.

Por lo que recordaba, el Clan Ōtsutsuki se dividía en cuatro ramas distintas. La Primera era la más poderosa, la Rama Principal, aquella con la mayor cantidad de usuarios del Rinnegan y demás habilidades únicas, y se encargaban de velar por el Shinju y vivían a sus pies. Eran los más arrogante, y pese a que al inicio gobernaban todo el mundo relegaron esas responsabilidades a la segunda rama para centrare en estudiar el árbol, el chakra y sus demás experimentos.

De esa rama venían grandes figuras como lo eran Kaguya, la anterior Matriarca del Clan, y los que se enfrentaron a los anteriores bastiones de la humanidad Urashiki, Momoshiki y Kinshiki. En si, todos eran recordados, pero Kaguya era más a forma de ejemplo de todo lo que el clan despreciaba.

La Segunda Rama era de la cual provenía Amatsumi, la segunda más fuerte y privilegiada, la que se dividió en múltiples familias que regían el mundo divido en reinos. Muy pocos de estos tenían el Rinnegan, pero a cambio eran un poco más humildes y comprensivos que los Primeros, como eran llamados los de Primera Rama. Luego estaba la Tercera, que conformaba las fuerzas militares y tenían un cuerpo vigoroso, y solo uno de ellos que se conociese tenía el Rinnegan. Estas dos convivían bastante, siendo una los señores y los otros sus vasallos.

Por último estaba la Cuarta Rama, la que conformaba el pueblo. Sin un chakra especialmente grande, aunque poderoso, y sin algún Dōjutsu, se encargaban de cosas más cotidianas y cultivaban la tierra, entre otras actividades. A diferencia de los otros, carecían del orgullo y la arrogancia, eran trabajadores y honestos. Era por estos que Asura no quería exterminar su raza, ya que no parecían ser esencialmente malos.

—¿Entonces Rodas atacó el castillo? —Preguntó Asura, recibiendo un asentimiento.— Debemos escapar antes de que destruyan todo...

—¡¿E-estas diciendo que abandone a mis padres, mi hogar y a mi pueblo?! ¡¿C-cómo te atreves?! —Le espetó frunciendo el ceño.— ¡No puedo abandonarlos!

—¡No podemos hacer nada por ellos! —Le contestó Asura poniéndose de pie y encarándola con seriedad.— Somos demasiado débiles para poder hacer algo ahora, pero te prometo que cuando sea más fuerte recuperaré tu hogar. ¡Es una promesa! 

—¡¿En serio crees que confiaré en ti?! ¿Cómo sé que no me mentirás?!

Asura sonrió enormemente, al tiempo que colocaba su puño en su corazón.— ¡Yo jamás rompo una promesa! Tu me ayudaste, así que debo pagártelo. Te prometo que cuando pueda te traeré de vuelta y tendrás tu reino de nuevo —Exclamó con convicción sorprendiendo a la chica, al tiempo que caminaba hacia las escaleras. Mientras subía los escalones, volteó el rostro y vio curioso a Amatsumi.— ¿No vienes?

—S-si —Dijo esta volteando el rostro con un pequeño rubor, antes de montarse en la espalda del pelinegro.— Vamos, creo que encontré una nueva ruta.

—Ok, ¡Agarrate!


	2. 0-2

¡Hola lectores! En verdad les agradezco a los presentes por apoyar a este fic, que espero siga creciendo. Como vieron en el anterior, este es un mundo post-boruto ubicado unos...mil o mil quinientos años en el futuro en el cual los ninjas perdieron ante Kara, y las consecuencias de esto. Es decir, muchas muertes, pero como también se dijo antes, Boruto intentó preservar el sistema shinobi. ¿Esto resulto? Eso lo veremos más adelante.

El protagonista, Asura, creo que quedó claro de quién es la reencarnación. Como tal, tendrá atributos tanto del original Asura como de nuestro apreciado pastel de pescado. Decidí darle también de compañía a Amatsumi, aunque confesaré que pensaba eliminarla al principio. El si sigue con Asura, no si algo pasa luego, ya es cuestión de ustedes (Y de mi malévola imaginación, que ya ha planeado unas cinco formas de deshacerse de ella) así que dejen sus opiniones.

Por ahora, aún seguimos en lo que sería el prólogo, así que manténganse expectantes. Muchas cosas sucederán cuando dejemos el llamado "Inicio del Héroe" o "Llamada a la Aventura".

Sin más que decir, comencemos ya con esta aventura.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _¿Cómo llegamos a esto?_ —Pensó Amatsumi sentada en la espalda de Asura mientras subían las largas escaleras.

El día para la joven princesa había comenzado de forma normal y alegre: Había tomado su desayuno favorito, conversado brevemente con sus padres, había tomado sus clases y se había divertido con su "juguete", el cual posteriormente intentaría escapar.

Su habitación tenía todo lo que podría querer una princesa. Un armario lleno de vestidos, un gran espejo, multitud de peluches, y otros lujos de los que disfrutaba enormemente. Se había levantado ese dia con especiales ánimos, por lo que fue hasta su balcón, donde dejó que la suave brisa nocturna meciera sus cabellos de plata. Ese era su lugar favorito, pues podía contemplar su ciudad perfectamente.

— _¿Fue eso lo que cambio todo? ¿El ir a burlarme de el? —_ Tras burlarse de su destino, el chico había despertado un poder misterioso y le mostró los sucesos de su vida, obligándola a sentir todos los abusos que ella misma le había propinado. Aun se preguntaba cómo es que seguía cuerdo tras todo lo que le había hecho, y aún más importante: ¡¿Por qué no la había matado?!

Ella era la fuente de su sufrimiento, y en la situación desesperada en la que estaban, un simple lastre.

No sabía usar jutsus poderosos para poder apoyarlo, no tenía algún Dōjutsu fuera del Byakugan, y no sería suficiente con su conocimiento del Jūken. En si, era un compendio de cualidades desventajosas surgidas de su propia pereza y arrogancia. Todo lo que podía hacer era guiarlo y curarlo, pero poco más.

— _¿Por qué no me deja aquí, o simplemente me rompe el cuello?_ —Se preguntó, viendo que Asura aún en la situación que estaban decía pequeños chistes para mantenerla calmada aun cuando no debiera hacerlo.— _¿Por qué se preocupa por mi?_ —Ella no merecía su compasión, no luego de todo lo que había hecho. Diablos, incluso dudaba de que alguno de su clan mereciese algo así.— _Nosotros nos tildamos de dioses, pero siempre habrá humanos que se opongan nosotros. Y cuando negamos eso, solamente nos caemos a pedazos_ —Apretó el agarre que tenía de los hombros de Asura, mientras suspiraba.

Aún era muy temprano para preguntarle, pero cuando estuviesen a salvo, haría que respondiese sus preguntas.

— _No soy digna de su ayuda..._ —Para ella, eso era una de las pocas cosas que eran ciertas que quedaban en su vida.

 _ **~0: Un Comienzo Nacido de la Piedad~**_

—[ _ **Parte Dos**_ ] ** _—_**

—¿Falta poco? —Preguntó Asura, llevaban ya varios minutos subiendo de forma ininterrumpida. A veces veían puertas, pero estas estaban o tapadas o cubiertas de escombros. La lucha seguía, pero no estaba seguro de donde.

Amatsumi tardó un poco en contestarle.— Debería faltar poco para llegar a la primera planta. De allí podemos ir a los muelles del castillo.

—¿Tenemos muelles?

—Claro, baka, ¿Cómo crees que conseguimos todas las cosas que tenemos?

—Ummmm, ¿Portales? ¡Ouch! 

—¡Baka!

Mientras subían, Asura no podía dejar de preguntarse sobre sus nuevos ojos.

Poco sabía de Dōjutsus, pero estaba seguro de que el suyo no era como cualquier otro que hubiera existido. Claro que tenía ciertas semejanzas, pero estaba seguro de que debía tener habilidades únicas. Hasta ahora, solo había usado una especie de Genjutsu que le permitió tanto conocer más del pasado de Amatsumi como mostrarle el propio.

— _Creo que se me ocurren un par de formas de usarlo en combate_ —También estaba la absorción de chakra, que desde hace rato se mantenía usando en sus pies drenando un poco del chakra de las rocas de alta calidad que conformaban el castillo. A diferencia de las barras, simplemente se oscurecían, tal vez porque el contacto era breve.

Pero en si, no sabía si en su estado podría luchar, porque era claro que podrían encontrarse con soldados. Sabía luchar con sus puños como cualquier joven de su edad que vivía en ese castillo, pero no se sentía seguro de sus posibilidades.— _Tendré que usar todas las artimañas a mi disposición._

Tras haber subido todas esas escaleras, llegaron a un pequeño pasillo que les llevó a un enorme vestíbulo. Como se esperaba de un castillo, estaba lleno de colores rojos, azules y dorados con diversos tapices y hermosos mosaicos. O se suponía que fuese así. Ahora estaba cubierto de escombros, llamas y cuerpos sangrantes.

Las enormes puertas doradas estaban tiradas en las destrozadas escaleras que llevaban al piso superior, en un estado semi-fundido que probaba el uso de las llamas que antes había escuchado.— _Probablemente causó esa explosión_ —Pensó mientras subía por los restos de la otra escalera con cautela.

Ahora que estaban en los pisos superiores, venía la parte difícil: Cruzar todo el castillo sin ser detectados.

—¿No sabes una forma de ocultarnos? —Preguntó Asura corriendo lo más silenciosamente posible.

—Podría usar un genjutsu pero...alguien con mis ojos, o unos superiores, podría notarlo.

—Ya veo...si es necesario, úsalo —Pidió Asura, recibiendo un asentimiento.

A medida que iban avanzando encontraban más y más cadáveres y destrucción, llamas se podían ver fuera de las ventanas rotas iluminando la noche. En el camino Asura también aprovechó y se armó con una de las espadas de los soldados caídos, sabía usar de manera decente una espada pero no era un maestro, pero eso era mejor que estar desarmado. No sabían que se encontrarían, así que debía estar listo.

—¡Espera! —Se detuvo al grito de Amatsumi, que puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Asura.— Creo que esto ayudará. Hum —Una pequeña llama azul oscuro apareció en sus manos, rápidamente siendo absorbida por el cuerpo del pelinegro. Este abrió inmensamente sus ojos al sentir el poder recorrer su cuerpo y aumentar su fuerza. Sabía que el chakra Ōtsutsuki era poderoso, pero no esperaba que tanto.— Espero que agradezcas esto, porque no espero repetirlo.

—¡Gracias! Ahora sujetate bien, ¡Porque voy a despegar! —Exclamó sonriendo, y corrió por el pasillo con una velocidad solo igualada por aquellos con una cantidad razonable de chakra, no muy impresionante pero sin dudas veloz. Su propia respiración le resonaba en los oídos, como si los tuviera repentinamente llenos de agua. Asura redujo la velocidad al ver que se acercaba a una puerta abierta, al otro lado de la cual cinco hombres armados discutían mientras señalaban un mapa. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de la presencia de Asura, que continuó corriendo. — _Deben ser miembros de la defensa, tal vez se apostaron en el lado este del castillo._

Al girar una esquina, chocó contra un soldado que caminaba en dirección contraria y se golpeó la frente contra el borde de su escudo. Aturdido y con la visión borrosa, Asura se sujetó al escudo y los dos

recorrieron el pasillo agarrados y forcejeando como dos bailarines borrachos. El soldado, mientras luchaba por mantener el equilibrio, soltó una maldición:

—¿Qué te pasa, maldito...? —empezó a decir, pero en cuanto vio el rostro de Asura, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y exclamó—: ¡¿Un humano?! —Sin esperar, Asura clavó su en el estómago del soldado,

justo debajo de las costillas, sacándole el aire.

—Sorpresa, un humano te mató —Asintió Asura sacando su espada y agitándola para limpiar su sangre, viendo caer el soldado al suelo, sin vida. No le agradaba quitarle la vida, pero tenía que. Vio en su armadura un símbolo que no conocía, por lo que lo tachó como uno de los invasores.— _Debió ser muy tonto para andar corriendo por allí como si nada._

Continuó corriendo por el pasillo. La velocidad de su pulso parecía haberse doblado desde que había salido de la escalera, y se sentía como si el corazón estuviera a punto de estallarle en el pecho. — _¿Cuánto falta?_ —Pensó mientras miraba, frenético, por otra puerta que daba a una habitación vacía.

Por fin, al otro extremo de un lúgubre pasillo secundario con una puerta de madera reforzada, vio una escalera de caracol. Amatsumi le dijo que tras esa, estaba la armería, y un poco más al este, se encontraba el embarcadero. Se lanzó escaleras abajo saltando los escalones de cinco en cinco en dirección al primer piso, y solamente hizo una pausa para apuñalar a un sorprendido arquero que le entorpecía el paso. Esa vez si le quitó algunas protecciones, ya que curiosamente eran de complexión similar: Le quito sus botas metálicas y sus guanteletes junto a su escudo, a la vez que le dió el arco y el carcaj medio vacío a Amatsumi.

La escalera terminaba en un cámara de techos altos y abovedados que recordaba los de la habitación de la peliplata en su espalda. Asura miró a su alrededor: escudos, armas y banderines rojos colgados de las

paredes; antorchas sujetas a soportes de hierro forjado; hogares de chimenea apagados; largas y oscuras mesas de caballete alineadas a ambos lados de la sala llenas de flechas y arcos, y, frente a estas se encontraba un grupo de soldados como el que había matado. Debían ser entre treinta o cuarenta, todos bien armados y con armadura. El gesto de sorpresa de los soldados hizo brillar sus armaduras pulidas y de color dorado mate.

Uno de ellos, con una amplia capa rojiza y de rostro enjuto con ojos perlados se fijo en Amatsumi, que se encogió en la espalda de Asura.— ¡Matadle! —Ordenó el hombre.— ¡Quien le mate recibirá una buena recomendación para el Tenryū no Gunzeidai! ¡Lo prometo! (Gran Ejercito de los Dragones Celestiales).

Asura sintió una profunda frustración al verse entorpecido otra vez. Levantó su espada por encima de la cabeza y gritó: — ¡Ahora! ¡Tsunagatta Me no Sekai! —Los ojos de los soldados se vaciaron, y a diferencia de antes, Asura se resistió a experimentar los recuerdos de estos. Sin ello, no duraría mucho, pero debía aprovechar el tiempo.

—Genjutsu —Murmuró Amatsumi, al tiempo que su figura se difuminaba. Sin esperar otra señal salió corriendo de nuevo entre los soldados y dio un brusco giro para encaminarse al este. Tras unos pocos segundos, escuchó los gritos furiosos de los soldados siguiéndolos. Ellos eran más grandes y mejor entrenados que Asura, por lo que pronto les atraparían.

—¡¿No hay algo que puedas hacer?!

—¡Lo siento, no hay nada! ¡Te daré más chakra!

Sintió el impulso del potente chakra de Amatsumi, pero temía que no fuera suficiente. Entonces sintió otra vez esa sensación de calor, esta vez brotando de todo su cuerpo.— _¿Será?_ —Cerró los ojos un momento concentrándose, antes de abrirlos y sonreír.

Como esperaba, los soldados aparecieron de entre la oscuridad del pasillo corriendo con sus espadas en alto.

Asura levantó de nuevo su espada, y concentró su chakra y ojos en ella. Y gritó:— ¡Hidai! (Gran Fuego).

Inmediatamente, unas furiosas lenguas de fuego rojo y naranja rodearon el filo de la espada y danzaron hacia la punta. Asura notó el calor del fuego en la mano, el brazo y un lado de la cara. Entonces bajó la espada y la clavó en el suelo con un sonido sordo. El suelo en unos pocos metros a su alrededor estalló en llamas, deteniendo a los soldados.— _¡Más, necesito más! ¡Necesito tantas llamas que no puedan detenernos!_ ¡RAHH! —Más llamas devoraron el suelo, estallando con fuerzas. Los soldados retrocedieron presas del intenso calor, pero uno de ellos frunció el seño y se colocó frente al resto.

—¡No creas que nos has detenido! ¡Fūton no Shuriken! (Shuriken de Elemento Viento) —Gritó dando un violento ademán lanzando una shuriken hecha de viento que atravesó limpiamente las llamas.

Asura iba a levantar su espada para desviarla cuando un grito lo detuvo:— ¡Kekkai no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Barrera) —Una barrera semi-invisible apareció entre el y la shuriken, desviándola al suelo. Esta estallo en una bola de viento que avivó las llamas.— ¡Corre, eso no los detendrá por mucho tiempo! —Gritó Amatsumi.

Asura hizo lo indicado y cargó devuelta al pasillo sin prestarle atención a los gritos de protesta de los soldados. Otra shuriken de viento cortó el fuego, pero Asura se hizo a un lado sin inmutarse.

Al llegar a la doble puerta que marcaba el final del pasillo, encogió los hombros y la atravesó como una bala apoyado por su espada y el chakra de Amatsumi, saliendo a una sala larga y ancha con forma de medialuna abierta al mar. A ambos lados de la sala había unos muelles de piedra que servían para cargar y descargar las mercancías. En ellos se veían unas grúas montadas encima de unas altas plataformas de piedra. Del techo colgaban poleas, cuerdas y redes. Y de los muros anterior y posterior sobresalían unas galerías y escaleras para permitir el paso de un extremo a otro de la sala sin mojarse.

Afortunadamente, ese día parecía que había llegado mercancía, por lo que encontraron un barco amarrado a uno de los muelles.

—¿Sabes como comandar uno? —Preguntó Amatsumi sentada en uno de los bancos viendo a Asura trabajar rápidamente. El barco no era muy grande, de unos 10 metros de largo por 4 de ancho, con una vela y un pequeño motor.

—Más o menos, he leído libros —Explicó con dificultad el pelinegro cortando los amarres y subiendo el ancla. Con esfuerzo agarró unas de las cajas de provisiones que estaban guardadas en un costado del embarcadero y las cargó en el barco, al tiempo que encendía el motor.— Abre las velas, los soldados no deben tardar.

—¡No me digas que hacer! —Se quejó la peliplata haciendo lo pedido. Muy, muy despacio, el barco giró a babor, hacia el mar abierto, y luego, con velocidad creciente, se alejó del muelle. Los soldados atravesaron la puerta chamuscados, gritando y buscándolos con lo que el llamaría desesperación.— ¡Haz lo que hiciste antes, yo te daré chakra! —Grito Amatsumi apoyando sus manos en su espalda.

Asura asintió y tomó una jabalina, que era una de las pocas armas que habían en el barco, y se concentró.— ¡Hidai! —La punta de la jabalina estalló en llamas, tan calientes que podía sentir el calor en su rostro y brazo.— ¡Allí tienen!

Lanzó la jabalina con todas sus fuerzas, que se clavó en la madera del muelle y estalló como un bidón de aceite llenando de fuego el embarcadero. Los soldados gritaron y retrocedieron, pero las llamas aumentaron devorando todo vorazmente. El viento que producían las llamas abombaron las velas, dándoles más impulso. Con prontitud dejaron atrás el embarcadero, permitiendo que vieran el panorama completo del castillo.

La Capital de Hiboko, Turmen, era una ciudad semi-circular acurrucada a orillas de un mar resplandeciente en el que atracaban espléndidas naves que tenían las velas plegadas. A lo lejos se podía oír el sordo tronar de las olas. Cuando el sol comenzaba a salir, iluminaba de forma hermosa las aguas y les daba un hermoso color dorado. Ahora desde donde contemplaron el infierno encarnado que devoraba cualquier cosa inflamable entre Turmen y el océano. A través del filtro de humo, el sol parecía un disco naranja, liso, inflado y ensangrentado, al alzarse sobre la ciudad.

— _¿Cuantos habrán muerto?_ —Pensó Asura.

—Esto dañará a mucha gente inocente. —Murmuró Amatsumi viendo impactada su ciudad.

—Lo lamento mucho, pero te prometo que un día volveremos y te ayudaré a reconstruirlo todo.

—¿Lo dices enserio? —Preguntó ella viéndolo con sus ojos enormes como lunas, pequeñas gotas brillaban en ellos como si estuviera al borde del llanto.

Asura sonrió enormemente y alzó su puño.— ¡Claro que si! Y quien sabe, tal vez incluso la hagamos más grande y mejor, ¡Jajaja! —La chica imitó su sonrisa y limpió sus lagrimas al tiempo que le abrazaba brevemente.— ¿Y eso por qué fue?

—Por tu promesa —Dijo antes de golpearle en el hombro.— ¡Y eso es por ser un baka! 

—¡Jajaja! ¡¿Y eso que?!

—¡Serás!

Asura se recostó en una de las caja de las provisiones, al tiempo que la abría.— Parece que solo tenemos papas, y unas cuantas...cosas verdes que parecen arbolitos...

—Eso se llama brócoli

—Si eso, también hay algunas naranjas y limones para el escorbuto y...un coco. ¿Quién pone un solo coco? Tendremos que parar en algún pueblo lejos de aquí y conseguir provisiones. ¿Tienes dinero?

—¡¿Acaso parece que tengo dinero?! 

—¡Lo siento, solo preguntaba! Uish, que delicada —Murmuró lo ultimo girando los ojos.

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

— _ *******—**_

Hacia el mediodía había apagado el motor y el barco navegaba por sus propias fuerzas, impulsado por los vientos favorables del norte. Las ráfagas de aire arrancaban un grave zumbido a las jarcias en lo alto. Al final decidieron roles, ya que parecía estarían juntos por una buena temporada. Amatsumi estudiaba los mapas, mientra que Asura se encontraba pescando aburrido. No había mucho que hacer, tendría que esperar hasta que su compañera tsundere eligiera el curso.

—¿Ya sabes a donde ir? —Preguntó Asura asomándose a ver el mapa.

El mapa nada más mostraba la gran masa que llamaban país, pues el mundo era muy grande y mientras más se ampliaba un mapa más detalles se perdían a menos de que el mapa fuera enorme. El mapa que tenían abarcaba una pequeña mesa entera, pero era lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran imaginarse la amplitud de su tierra.

A la izquierda del mapa, se extendía el océano hacia el ignoto occidente, mientras que a lo largo de la costa se encontraba la tierra fracturada y llena de aguas llamada "Mizu no Kuni". Ocupaba la mayor parte de la costa oeste y norte, con pocas zonas sólidas. Hiboko ocupaba una de las partes más grandes de tierra. El Desierto de Gaara ocupaba el suroeste del mapa, extendiéndose por la costa baja del sur. A su costado estaba la llamado "Konoha no Kuni", la zona sur del mapa llena de densos y profundos bosques con una amplia zona en blanco que ocupaba toda la parte más baja. Algunas zonas del borde norteño del "Konohasen no Daijurin" (Gran Bosque de Mil Hojas) habían sido colonizadas, pero el centro seguía siendo un misterio inexplorado. Ese bosque era en extremo agreste y lleno de misteriosas criaturas, de tal manera que los pocos valientes que se habían aventurado a entrar en sus profundidades a menudo volvían completamente locos, o no volvían.

En el este y parte del norte estaba el llamado "Tsuchi no Kuni", una tierra baldía llena de montañas, llanuras rocosas, algunos volcanes y la cordillera de montañas más grande de todas: Las "Son-Goku no Yama". Asura había oído muchas historias sobre ella: se decía que tenía de diez a quince veces la altura de las montañas que atravesaban Mizu no Kuni, las llamadas " Montañas Meika", aunque él, personalmente, creía que era una exageración. Solo había un reino pequeño en esa parte del continente, escudado por montañas y que se mantenía en base a su minería. El mapa estaba vacío luego de ese lugar.

Se decía que dentro de esas montañas ardían llamas tan calientes que podían quemar hasta el hueso en segundos y dejar solamente cenizas, pero hasta ahora era solamente rumores. No hay gente tan loca para ir a intentarlo, pensó Asura.

En el norte estaba el "Kaminari no Kuni", una amplia zona fría montañosa llena de tormentas, con mares helados e islas invernales. Era una de las más amplias y pobladas, pese a las duras condiciones, junto a la parte central del continente.

Cerca de la costa del Desierto de Gaara habían cinco islas: Temari, Shinki, Shukaku, Kosuna y Matsuri. Las dos primeras eran apenas afloramientos rocosos, pero en Kosuna y Matsuri habían pequeños pueblos, y en Shukaku una ciudad-estado de tamaño considerable que compendia la mayor parte de la población del desierto Más arriba, cerca de Hiboko, había una isla escarpada, llamada "Samekiba" (Diente de Tiburón), una isla famosa por sus tiburones y que era visitada comúnmente por los pescadores de estos, tanto que incluso habían formado una pequeña aldea pesquera en sus costas, y más hacia el norte, la famosa "Isla Tortuga", una tortuga de tamaño monumental que en su espalda llevaba una isla y que se decía era inmortal, pues llevaba siglos viviendo, y estaba en constante movimiento demostrado en el mapa con una multitud de rayas que señalaban su posible ubicación.

Otra isla estaba a medio camino hacia el desierto, bastante alejada de la tierra pero a medio camino de Mizu no Kuni, la más grande que había en ese continente. Asura sabía su nombre sin tener que verla: "La Isla del Fin", el último punto de tierra antes de pasar a aguas profundas. Era más que una isla un pasaje para salir al océano, una isla cuyo centro había sido divido limpia y brutalmente con un poderoso ataque. Miles de rocas afiladas se escondían bajo el agua, y cosas desconocidas acechaban entre los acantilados.

Antes habían varias torres de vigilancia y hasta una pequeña ciudad, un lugar otrora glorioso que se mantenía con su abundante pesca y las reservas de oro que tenía escondidas la isla, pero en la actualidad pero en la actualidad era una isla saqueada, desierta y asolada por extraños animales. Algo misterioso y poderoso había salido de la nada y arrasado con todo, hasta el punto en que los Ōtsutsuki decidieron dejar la isla y no volver. Nadie sabía qué era, o simplemente se negaban a mencionarlo. En el centro de la isla estaba la ciudad abandonada de Tenken.

Asura tuvo un escalofrío al ver "Tename no Kuni" (País de la Lluvia Sagrada), el centro de ese continente desde donde el Representante del Supremo Rey, un tipo llamado Sanshiki, administraba todo lo que quedaba en ese lugar con mano de hierro. Impuestos, ejércitos, y demás. El pequeño país central era la Ciudad-Estado más grande, siendo todo el país la ciudad: Un compendio de muros y tuberías, una ciudad negra como el marfil y de acero asolada por la lluvia de altos y agudos edificios que cortaban el cielo.

Amatsumi tardó un poco en contestarle. Sus pequeña cejas y ceño estaban contraídos, como V, mientras revisaba los mapas, lo que le dio cierta gracia a Asura, pero no lo mencionó so pena de que ella le golpeara.— Lo mejor sería volver al continente, pero es muy arriesgado. No tenemos ni dinero ni provisiones, primero deberíamos hacer una parada en Samekiba.

—¿A tiburolandia? Supongo que podemos cambiar algunas provisiones o peces —Dijo Asura pensando, para luego darse cuenta de algo.— Por cierto, deberías quitarte eso.

 _ **¡PLAS!**_

—¡PERVERTIDO! ¡¿Es eso lo que querías?! ¡¿Ver mi perfecto y escultural cuerpo?! —Gritó Amatsumi roja como tomate abrazando su cuerpo intentando protegerse de la "impureza" de Asura.

—No es eso... —Murmuró Asura sobando su mejilla roja e hinchada.— Digo que con esas prendas pareces lo que eres, una princesa. ¿Y si te descubren?

Amatsumi se calmó inhalando y exhalando unas cuantas veces, y pensó en lo que había dicho.— Tienes razón, pero te merecías esa cachetada. Eso te pasa por no explicarte bien.

— _¿Y al final es mi culpa?_

—Pero no tengo más ropa, ¿Acaso insinúas que viaje desnuda? —Preguntó con mirada amenazadora, haciendo tragar duro a Asura y que este agitara sus brazos exaltado.

—¡No, no, no! ¡No quiero más cachetada! Puedo llevarme tu vestido y venderlo para comprar provisiones y ropa más sencilla, pero tendrás que quedarte aquí —Explicó, al tiempo que rascaba su nuca.— No quisiera hacer eso, pero no tenemos muchas opciones.

Amatsumi cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, al tiempo que cerraba con fuerzas sus pequeñas manos como si quisiera resistirse antes de aflojarlas y bajar la cabeza.— Esta bien, ¡Pero más te vale que no me veas mientras este en paños menores, o te daré una cachetada!

—¡Si señora!

—Muy bien, marcaré el curso. —Dijo mientras se separaba. Asura recogió el sedal, encontrando otro jugoso pez que guardó en su cubeta. Ya llevaba varios, pero era momento de partir. Juntos cambiaron el curso del barco y lo encaminaron a la isla de los tiburones. Mientras lo hacía, sintió la mirada insistente de Amatsumi en su espalda, más aun cuando ella pensaba que no la veía, cosa que le intrigaba. Una vez todo estuvo listo y era cuestión de esperar, decidió preguntar.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres decirme algo? —Preguntó.— Desde hace rato parecía que estabas queriendo preguntar algo, así que...

Ella solamente bajo la mirada y cerro sus manos en su cintura.— ¿Por qué me salvaste? Yo nunca he hecho nada para merecer esa consideración de tu parte, solo te he tratado como basura. ¿Por qué me protegiste, y prometiste ayudarme? Yo...no lo entiendo...

—Por lo que sé, podrías simplemente llevarme para venderme o—

Fue interrumpida por el suave abrazo de Asura, que tenía una mirada un tanto triste. Ella estaba sorprendida, pero no se apartó.— Así que era eso...pues verás, es algo que hacemos los humanos creo. No podría dejarte allí sabiendo que te matarían o violarían, y pese a que nunca has sido muy agradable conmigo, sentí que debía ayudarte. Siempre he pensado que dentro de ti podría haber algo más que esa arrogancia que mostrabas, así que...sonreía, esperando que tu también lo hicieras. —Amatsumi abrió enormes sus ojos. Asura sintió algo cálido tocar su cuello, pero no la soltó.— Podría simplemente dejarte aquí, o lanzarte al mar, o algo peor. Pero...¿Cómo podría vivir sabiendo que hice eso? Te prometí que te ayudaría, así que lo cumpliré, ¡Así es cómo soy!

Se separó unos momentos y extendió su mano hacia ella y sonrió cálidamente, sorprendiéndola.— Además, ¡Así tal vez un dia podríamos ser amigos! Jejeje.

Su respuesta dejó atónita a la chica, que vio por unos segundos su mano antes de tomarla con cuidado. Embozó una frágil sonrisa. Con su otra mano limpió insistentemente sus ojos.— N-no sé si eso sea posible, baka pero...Convivamos por ahora.

—¡Si, llevémonos bien!


	3. 1-1

Saludos a todos, queridos lectores. Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo, aunque sería en realidad el primero, ya que los dos que ya he subido eran el prólogo.

A todos los que dejaron sus reviews, muchas gracias, y a Regina Alba Blossom, gracias por el OC. Aún no aparecerá, pero ya tengo planeado el momento. Agradezco sus observaciones, ya que me ayudan a ver errores y posibilidades que tal vez yo no vería en ese momento.

Bueno, sin mucho más que decir, aquí vamos. ¡El primer arco de verdad!

* * *

 _ **~1: Isla Colmillo de Tiburón~**_

—[ _ **Parte Uno**_ ] ** _—_**

[ _ **La Figura Sombría**_ ]

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿Ya estas lista? —Preguntó Asura al otro lado de la puerta.

—Si, espera un momento —Dijo Amatsumi en la cabina, que había cerrado y cubierto las ventanas con las velas de repuesto.

La noche pasada habían arribado a Samekiba tras un día de viaje, principalmente a una costa deshabitada donde no pudieran encontrarlos. Escondieron el barco entre unos pocos árboles que cubrían la costa, y comenzaron a prepararse. Asura con su espada y escudo parecía un aventurero, uno de los tantos humanos. Si bien la mayoría de la población del mundo era ahora Ōtsutsuki, había una considerable cantidad de humanos que sorprendentemente vivían en paz con estos. Pueblos pequeños, si, y no eran muchos, pero al ser los Ōtsutsuki de cuarta clase tan similares a los humanos no habían razones para la discriminación.

Los humanos podían vivir una vida medianamente normal, a menos que vivieran en las llamadas Ciudades-Reclusorio: Lugares en los que los humanos vivían destinados a la servidumbre, se les daba clases de etiqueta y distintas instrucciones para llevar su trabajo de la mejor manera posible. Si uno vivía en estas, estaba condenado, y también si destacabas mucho, terminabas allí donde tu suerte se acababa. En este mundo, el destacar y expresarte demasiado, mostrar que eres fuerte, era una sentencia segura.

Pero en este momento, eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo a Amatsumi. ¿La razón? ¡Estaba prácticamente desnuda con solo unas delgadas puerta y pared con un chico con espada! Y para colmo, el chico iba a dejarla así hasta que volviera con provisiones. Si había algo más indigno, no quería saberlo. Agarró una sabana y se envolvió con ella, tapando efectivamente sus partes privadas, y abrió la puerta.

Asura estaba apoyado en la pared de la cabina dándole la espalda, viendo al infinito. Era claro que era su mejor forma de darle privacidad.

—Toma, ¡Más te vale volver pronto! —Exclamó avergonzada la peliplata dándole su kimono perfectamente doblado, como se esperaba de alguien de su alcurnia. Asura la tomó sin verla y la colocó en su mochila, una de las pocas cosas útiles que habían en el barco.

—Volveré en la tarde, no salgas o algo podría pasarte. Y si te pasa algo...iré a rescatarte —Dijo mientras bajaba del barco y le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡C-cómo si yo necesitara rescate! ¡Solo date prisa! —Contestó roja Amatsumi apretando sus puños, haciéndolo reír y asentir.

—Sabes, creo que en la parte baja del barco hay un poco de ropa. ¡Ve si te queda!

Cuando se fue, Amatsumi suspiró y bajo a los camarotes, específicamente al suyo.

Como todo en ese barco, distaba de ser lo más cercano a su perspectiva de "comodidad", pero era confortable y sobre todo útil, también como la mayoría de las cosas en el barco. Una pequeña habitación con una cama lo suficientemente cómoda, una mesa con sus mapas, unas repisas con libros que aún no había leído e instrumentos de navegación. Se sentó en su cama, y alcanzó a ver su reflejo en el espejo colgado en el otro lado de la cabina. Lentamente se quitó la sabana, descubriendo su cuerpo y se acercó a el.

Nunca había estado muy segura de su apariencia, siendo que sus padres y sirviente siempre la halagaban, pero ahora que estaba en una especie de cambio moral, no sabía decir si lo que ellos le habían dicho era cierto.

Su piel era blanca y bien cuidada, eso lo sabía y siempre se esforzaba de que fuera así, y se sentía ligeramente triste de no poder cuidarla como antes de ahora en adelante. Vio su largo pelo plateado, e intento recogerlo en una coleta. Um, no estaba mal. ¿Sus ojos darían miedo? Para ella, eran como dos pequeñas lunas, acentuadas por sus cejas cortas y sus pequeños cuernos. Como su cuerpo estaba en crecimiento, aún era poco curvilíneo, pero ya comenzaban a notarse sus caderas y especialmente sus pechos, cubiertos por un adorable sostén blanco con volantes.

Cualquiera que la viera, diría que sin dudas se convertiría en una bella mujer en el futuro, pero estaba insegura. Esperaba que Asura consiguiera ropa que al menos le hiciera ver bien, aunque lo dudaba siendo que siquiera el sabía sus medidas.

Ah, si hubiera sabido que se vería involucrada en tantos problemas hubiera traído ropa de repuesto, pensó. Pero luego se reprendió. Si lo hubiera sabido, tal vez no estuviese aquí. Todo había sido rápido e inesperado, prácticamente por obra del destino, y aún no sabía si los cambios que su vida había sufrido eran para bien o para mal.— _Oka-sama hubiera sabido_ —Pensó, recordando a su madre. Ella siempre sabía que hacer y que decir, y de sus dos padres, era con quien más había convivido. Oh, como extraña sus fiestas del té y el ver con ella el atardecer.— _Pero eso ya no sucederá, ellos estan..._ —¡No! No debía pensar en eso, o estaría confirmando eso y dándole fuerzas al destino.

Ellos estaban bien, habían escapado y un día volverían a encontrarse. Estaba segura de ello, y tal vez incluso Asura podría ayudarle a encontrarlos.

Mientras se observaba, un pensamiento curioso nació en su mente. Más curiosamente que estuviese relacionado con el pelinegro.

— _¿Cómo me verá Asura?_ —El había sido la única persona que nunca dijo nada de su apariencia, ya que prácticamente se negaba a hablar con ella antes de su escapada. Ella siempre le reprendía, queriendo escuchar también sus halagos, pero ahora más que por capricho sentía curiosidad. El había dicho que debían intentar llevarse bien, pero...— _¿Pensará que soy bonita? ¿O me dirá lo contrario?_ —Suspiró, no quería admitirlo, pero estaba que volviera pronto.

No solo para responder sus preguntas, sino también porque...se sentía sola.

—¡N-no! ¡No hay forma de que extrañe a ese baka! —Grito pese a que no había nadie, agitando su cabeza con fuerza.— ¡E-el solo me sirve para sobrevivir, y por eso siento que lo necesito aquí! Si si, debe ser eso, ¡¿Cómo osa dejar una princesa sola?!

Se levantó enfurruñada mascullando insultos a Asura,, al tiempo que hacía lo que le dijo el pelinegro. Cuando llegó a la parte baja del barco, vio que allí estaban las provisiones que logró cargar Asura junto a otras cajas que ya estaban allí. Las revisó, había comida, platería y algunas monedas de las cuales parecían faltar un buen número.— _Asura debió encontrarlas, bien pensado_ —También habían algunas armas, principalmente arpones y lanzas. Sonrió cuando encontró lo que buscaba, ropa, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció al verla directamente.

Al final terminó vestida con una simple camiseta blanca, con un pantalón marrón claro un poco por encima de los tobillos. No era lo más indicado para alguien como ella, pero se sentía cómodo y era funcional.— Ahora no estoy tan indefensa —Murmuró mientras colocaba en su cintura un pequeño cuchillo. No era muy largo ni ornamentado, pero tenía un buen filo. Si alguien se colaba en el barco seguro se llevaría una sorpresa.

Sin nada más que hacer, fue a su dormitorio a leer los libros que le faltaban para esperar a Asura. Seguramente volvería bien entrada la tarde, o a más tardar el próximo día.

— _Umm, tal vez si salgo ahora podría alcanzarlo_ —Pensó, mientras meditaba las consecuencias. Bien podría venir alguien y robar su barco mientras estaba solo.— _¡No! Asura confió en mi para cuidar el barco, y eso haré, aunque me aburra_ —Suspiró y siguió leyendo. Tal vez hubiera sido útil ir con el, pero el momento ya paso. Ahora solo le quedaba confiar en el, por más que le doliera.

— _ *******—**_

Asura tuvo que caminar casi el ancho de la isla para llegar al pueblo, que estaba en la costa opuesta, pero gracias a que acortó camino por la costa no se encontró con nada excepto una curiosa langosta del tamaño de su brazo que ahora descansaba en su mochila. Samekiba no era ni grande ni pequeña, más o menos era del tamaño de un país pequeño, con grandes bosques y lo más resaltantes picudas montañas semejantes a colmillos brotando del centro de la isla. Al final, llegó a medio dia, pero valió la pena el tanto caminar para verlo: ¡Soku, el Pueblo Sobre el Agua! Había escuchado historias de sus compañeros en el castillo, pero jamás espero verlo.

El pueblo era una serie de casas, edificios medianos y otras construcciones construidas sobre una serie de soportes de madera que se extendían a más de una milla de la costa con forma de medialuna. Pequeños puentes de madera conectaban las "islas" llenas de vida, gente que viajaba de un lado a otro llevando mercancías o viviendo sus vidas. Los botes pequeños eran el principal método de transporte, algunos cargaban distintos cargamentos como alimentos exóticos y diversos utensilios.

Lo que hacía especial a Soku, dejando de lado el hecho de que estaba sobre el agua, era su población. Cuando llegaron los Ōtsutsuki a poblar esa isla, encontraron que ya estaba habitada. Específicamente por uno de los últimos clanes ninja que seguían vigentes: El Clan Hoshigaki. Humanos con rasgos de tiburón y una cantidad considerable de chakra. Ambos clanes entablaron varias luchas, hasta que decidieron simplemente tolerarse al ver que eso no les llevaría a nada.

Con el tiempo ambos clanes comenzaron a juntarse, y al final, todos los Ōtsutsuki que estaban allí tenían algunos rasgos de tiburón. Como los de cuarta clase, como los de tercera, no tenían el derecho a usar el nombre del clan, adoptaron el de los Hoshigaki y incrementaron notablemente el clan.— _Este lugar es una muestra de lo que pienso. Todos podemos llevarnos bien —_ Pensó Asura viendo en uno de los puentes jugar a un niño Hoshigaki con un Ōtsutsuki, vigilados por sus madres, sin ninguna preocupación.

Asura caminó por la calle, viendo la gente y las cosas que traían. Los edificios eran blancos y brillantes, remarcados con hermosos toques rojizos y verdes. Habían también amplias plazas con fuentes, y panaderías al aire libre que dejaban en el aire el apetitoso olor del pan recién hecho. No le cabían dudas de que Soku era un lugar con una buena economía y desarrollo gracias a la abundante pesca y los mercaderes que iban a esa isla.— ¡Mira, Okaa-san, las góndolas! —Dijo un niño llamando su atención.

La calle terminaba en el muelle, haciendo necesario usar una góndola para ir a cualquier parte del pueblo. Era eso o nadar, como varias personas con rasgos de tiburón hacían. Y como el no tenía esas características, le tocaba pagar unos cincuenta Ryo para ir a cualquier parte.— _Malditos gondoleros estafadores_ —Pensó tocando su bolsa con dinero. Había encontrado una considerable cantidad de dinero y cosas que podía vender en la parte baja del barco, y se había llevado varias de esas cosas en su mochila. Pero tenía la sensación de que iba a salir con menos dinero del que tenía ahora.

Las góndolas en el muelle venían en abundantes tamaños, desde pequeños botes para una persona antisocial y el gondolero, hasta enormes cruceros en los que podían sentarse diez o más. Gracias a dios, era tarifa única, por lo que ir en cualquier barco costaría lo mismo. Era bueno, pero no le gustaba la idea de pagar cincuenta col cada vez que quisiera visitar un nuevo lugar.

— _Este lugar le hubiera encantado a Amatsumi_ —Pensó mientras se sentaba en una de las góndolas-crucero.

La góndola dejó el muelle en el extremo norte de la ciudad detrás y se dirigió hacia el canal principal en forma de cruz que dividía el pueblo en cuatro cuartos curiosamente curvos. Como no sabía exactamente a donde ir, agradeció que el barco se detuviera en cada para de forma semejante a un autobús.— _¿Cómo será un autobús?_ —Solo los había visto en la televisión, siendo que nunca había salido del castillo hasta ahora. Tal vez ahora que estaba libre.

Botes de todos los colores llenaban el espacioso canal, el cual tenía unos buenos sesenta pies de ancho, con enormes y pequeñas tiendas que cubrían los lados. Al final se detuvo en una tienda pequeña que mostraba armaduras, armas y otras cosas que usualmente usaban los aventureros y guerreros. Como antes había observado, había una señal que le mostraba dónde pasaría el próximo barco, así que no estaba preocupado.

—¡Bienvenido! —Exclamó una joven varios años mayor desde el mostrador cuando entró. La tienda tenía una cantidad razonable de gente, principalmente adultos, que venían a cambiar sus armas o armaduras, o simplemente a ver que había de nuevo. La chica al verlo probablemente notó que no sabía muy bien por donde comenzar, por lo que se acercó.— ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Un arma o una armadura nueva? ¿O buscas algo de ropa? ¡Aquí tenemos muchas cosas!

Era una cabeza más alta que el, con largo cabello negro atado en una coleta. Su piel era de un gris claro, y sus ojos eran de un alegre tono verdoso con varias pecas acentuándolo. Como se esperaría, sus dientes eran ligeramente afilados. Usaba una sencilla camisa de botones blanca de manga larga bajo un chaleco negro, con una falda y mallas negras.— Bueno, vine a vender unas cosas.

—¿En serio? Ven y déjame ver lo que traes —Dijo la chica acercándolo al mostrador al tiempo que sacaba unos anteojos, presumiblemente para mejorar su visión y captar mejor los detalles.— Soy Kimi, por cierto.

—Asura, es un gusto —Dijo mientras sacaba el vestido de Amatsumi, sacándole un "ooh" a la chica y lo colocaba en la mesa.— Este vestido es de una amiga, pero dice que ya no le hace falta, así que decidí venderlo.

—Sugee, la tela es de muy alta calidad —Dijo la chica con ojos iluminados inspeccionando el vestido. Como bien sabía Asura, ese kimono estaba muy bien hecho.— No sé si todo lo que tenga en la tienda valga lo mismo que en esta tienda, pero te daré treinta mil Ryo. ¿Estas de acuerdo? ¡Este vestido es hermoso!

—¡¿Verdad?! Con eso me conformó, de todas forma es más de lo que esperaba —Comentó con una amplia sonrisa, que fue igualada por la chica.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Dijo haciendo una reverencia.— Toma tu paga, en verdad te lo agradezco —Le dio una bolsa mediana, que al agarrarla el pelinegro, notó que pesaba un poco y tintineaba ligeramente. Sin dudas estaba llena de monedas.

—¿Realmente ese vestido es tan valioso?

—¡Claro que si! Pocas veces se ven unos como este, en verdad quiero probármelo, aunque sea una vez. Pero tengo que mantener su calidad —Dijo con un pequeño puchero. Asura rió mientras rascaba su nuca.

—Creo que se te vería bien, es una lastima.

—Muchas gracias, Asura-kun. —Agradeció Kimi con una sonrisa.

—¿También podrías afilar mi espada? —Dijo sacando a su espada. Como se esperaba del arma de un soldado, estaba bien cuidada, pero un poco de precaución no estaba de más. La espada era un afilado trozo de hierro de alta calidad de un metro y medio, con una empuñadura simple cubierta de cuero negro y una guarda con forma de cruz. La hoja era de doble filo, de unos cuatro dedos de ancho.

—Muy bien, la tendremos lista para la tarde —Dijo guardando la espada bajo el mostrador, al tiempo que anotaba su nombre en una pequeña libreta.— Como cortesía, también le haremos unas revisiones. Y porque me agradas, te daré una sorpresa —Finalizó con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, Kimi. ¡Te veré más tarde! —Se despidió el sonriente Asura al tiempo que revisaba su lista mental.— _Ahora a buscar provisiones._ —Pensó mientras daba un suspiro y se sentaba en una pequeña banca a esperar el barco-autobús. Ese día iba ser muy movido, pero era mejor que no hacer nada. Casi sentía lastima por Amatsumi, casi.

— _ *******—**_

Se le fue la mitad del día yendo y viniendo por los canales, pero consiguió su cometido.

Su mochila estaba vacía de cosas que vender y llena de provisiones y otras cosas útiles, así como ropa nueva para el y Amatsumi. Su espada estaba bien afilada, y ahora tenía una funda negra que le permitía llevarla en la espalda junto a su escudo, haciéndolo parecer una especie de Link niño con pelo negro. También había conseguido unos guantes de cuero, con los que se veía bien.

Ahora estaba sentado en una de las plazas viendo la gente pasar mientras comía un delicioso emparedado panini con pescado a la parrilla y hierbas.

Ya no parecía un siervo o un refugiado. Usaba una simple camiseta naranja con una chaqueta negra, un pantalón gris y unas botas marrones. Junto a eso usaba una bufanda azul, y una banda blanca atada a su frente. Sin dudas le sentaba bien, y le hacía sentir ligeramente nostálgico, aun cuando no recordaba usar prendas parecidas.

Ese pueblo sin dudas era mucho más animado y alegre que el Castillo de Hiboko, disfrutó bastante el comprar en el mercado. La gente reía y vivía sus vidas tranquilas, sin temer a cosas como ser arrestado o que alguien fuera a matarlos. Ellos simplemente no tenían más preocupaciones que las propias cotidianas, a diferencia de las suyas.— _Debo cuidar mis espaldas, y las de Amatsumi. Debo seguir adelante...No sé a donde iré, ¡Pero no me rendiré!_ —Vio la plaza, donde los humanos y ōtsutsuki convivían en paz. Quería que todos pudieran sentir esa paz, y que pudieran entenderse y dejar atrás ese odio y esa prepotencia.

— _Debería volver con Amatsumi, así podríamos explorar la ciudad_ —Pensó. Entonces sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, pero no le tomó importancia.— _No sabía que estas cosas existían. ¡Son deliciosas!_ —Pensó dándole un mordisco al panini.

Debió haberlo hecho.

Justo entonces, sintió un fuerte frío en su nuca. Instintivamente intentó saltar hacia un costado, pero un objeto afilado presionó su costado.

La persona a su lado estaba presionando un cuchillo a su costado.

Debió darse cuenta, pero tenía sentido. En lo estaba entrenado, y no tenía razones para pensar que alguien podría atacarlo encubierto. Claro, probablemente era buscado por soldados, pero no esperaba un enemigo encubierto en público. Se regañó por su ingenuidad, pero hizo lo posible para no moverse y alertar al ser desconocido.

—...¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó con una voz áspera, calculando el tiempo que le tomaría escapar si usaba el genjutsu que poseían sus ojos. Aún no tenía mucha práctica con el, pero era perfectamente capaz de activarlo. Pero la presión en su costado incrementó solo un poco.

—No digas nada, quedate quieto. No querría que te muevas y seas apuñalado por mi cuchillo —Dijo con una voz femenina, que debería ser suave pero en esos momentos hablaba con dureza y sepultaba toda posible emoción.

Contuvo su respiración y respondió susurrando: — Estamos en la ciudad. No puedes amenazarme con eso aquí.

Estaba absolutamente seguro de ese hecho. Pero el criminal detrás suyo derrumbó su defensa.

—¿En serio crees eso? Si pude ponerme a tu lado, hacer eso, y nadie se ha dado cuenta, ¿Crees que no podría matarte y desaparecer? —Le cuestionó mordazmente, al tiempo que acercaba su cuchillo como demostrando su punto.

Inhaló profundamente para llenar su rígido pecho y expresó mis pensamientos. —...¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó, al tiempo que dirigía su chakra a sus ojos. Solo necesitaba un vistazo. Eso bastaría para darle unos segundos de ventaja.

La voz soltó una risa junto a su oído. Era una risa teatral, demasiado alegre, pero aún estaba claro que no contenía ninguna emoción real. — Ya lo verás, sígueme.

—...Entiendo —Dijo Asura haciendo lo pedido. En el momento que un pequeño espacio se abrió entre su espalda y la punta del cuchillo, salté fuertemente hacia un costado al tiempo que tocaba el suelo con su mano. — ¡Hidai!

El suelo estalló con fuerzas liberando llamas y rocas calientes por todos lados, la gente gritó aterrada escapando del lugar, refugiándose en los edificios y detrás de la plaza. Asura retrocedió cubierto por su escudo, buscando al enemigo. Era claro que eso no bastaría. Ahora gran parte de la plaza estaba destruida y en llamas, con una gruesa columna de humo subiendo al cielo.— Muy astuto, niño —Dijo la voz sobre el. La persona que le había amenazado estaba parada sobre los restos de la fuente, permitiendo que pudiera ver quién era.

Era realmente alta. Su delgado cuerpo estaba envuelto con una corta capa negra con capucha tan brillante que reflejaba la luz. Su parte inferior eran unos simples pantalón y botas negras Sus manos también estaban cubiertas, mientras que su rostro era una sombra. Lo único que no era negro en su ser era ese cuchillo, una simple daga. Un aura de poder y dignidad la rodeaba, similar a la de Amatsumi, pero mucho más fuerte y profundo. Era como comparar un lago con el océano, la fuerza de su chakra era asombrosa.

Soldados comenzaron a llegar, ayudando a los civiles e intentando apagar los incendios. Uno, que parecía ser de mayor rango, se acercó a Asura.

—¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! —Gritó, imponiéndose al ruido general, ayudando al pelinegro a levantarse.

—¡Si, pero esa tipa intentó matarme, así que hice estallar el suelo! —Explicó, recibiendo un asentir del soldado. No estaba muy herido, a diferencia de otros, pero le dolía un poco la espalda al haber sido lanzado contra el suelo. Otros debían estar igual o peor.

—¡Bien pensado, solo te pasaste un poco! —Bromeó con una leve sonrisa, al tiempo que sacaba su espada. Asura coincidió con eso, sin dudas exageró con el estallido.— ¡Déjanos el resto a nosotros!

Todos los soldados sacaron sus armas y se dirigieron a donde estaba la misteriosa encapuchada, pero esta se mantuvo tranquila. Alzó una de sus manos, y dijo con tono teatral:— Queden atrapados por las sombras, oh soldados, Kagemane no Jutsu (Jutsu: Imitación de Sombra).

Las sombras que producían los pocos edificios que rodeaban la plaza se expandieron y cubrieron todo el suelo, dejando inmóvil a todos como si hubieran sido atados con cadenas. Recordaba ese jutsu de un libro, era el emblema del antiguo Clan Nara. Pero era imposible que esa mujer fuese de ese clan, pues dudaba que una superviviente se expusiera de esa forma.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡No puedo moverme!

—¡¿Qué hacemos Taichō?! —Gritaban los soldados intentando liberarse. Uno de ellos recuperó la calma y gritó para llamar la atención de sus compañeros.

—¡Disolveré sus sombras! Hikari no Baku—

Un borrón negro voló por la plaza y derribó al soldado con fuerza brutal, levantando una gruesa cortina de humo. Cuando este se disipó, todos vieron con horror como una barra negra atravesaba su cráneo clavándolo en el suelo. La Encapuchada negó con la cabeza y su dedo. En su otra mano brillaba una barra similar a la que había lanzado, aparentemente brotando de su cuerpo.— No, no, no, aquí no hay luz. Solo oscuridad, mis amores. En especial para ti, Asura-kun —La Encapuchada lo vio fijamente, o al menos pareció que lo hacía.— Eres interesante, Asura. Como otro que fue antes que yo, puedo ver los destinos. El tuyo es muy interesante, tal vez demasiado. Je, al igual que uno que estuvo antes que tu, esos ojos que tienen se llevaran las cosas que aprecias y te traerán mucho dolor —Alzó la daga y le señaló con ella, al tiempo que reía fríamente.— Podría aliviar todo ese dolor simplemente matándote ahora, ¿Pero qué hay de divertido en eso? Mejor aún, mejoraré ese destino con más dolor y amor.

Solo recordaba a alguien que pudiese ver el destino.— _¡Maldición, es una Ōtsutsuki! Peor aún, es descendiente de ese hombre...Ōtsutsuki Momoshiki..._ —En sus libros lo clamaban como uno de los más poderosos, arrogantes y fríos, que comenzó la carrera de conquista de los Ōtsutsuki en la tierra.— ¿Q-quién eres? —Dijo con dificultad, aún afectado por la muerte del soldado. Eso confirmaba sus sospechas, debía ser una descendiente de Momoshiki.

—¿Yo? Soy la gran y poderosa Ama de las Sombras, el nombre no se pregunta hasta que tengamos una cita —Dijo divertidamente, obviamente burlándose de el.

Para ella ellos eran simples juguetes, objetos con los cuales entretenerse. Sabía cómo eran esas personas, qu creían ser más fuertes y mejores que los demás, que eran superiores, y los odiaba. No podía soportar el cómo los trataba.— _¡Tsunagatta Me no Sekai!_ —Gritó en su mente, viendo donde deberían estar sus ojos. Sorprendentemente, el genjutsu funcionó e hizo que la mujer tropezara y por poco cayó de la fuente, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

—Uhh, ¿Qué fue eso? Los latigazos son divertidos, pero a mi me gusta más darlos que recibirlos cariño. Pero tranquilo, ya me vengaré más tarde—Se burló sobando su espalda, al tiempo que le enfocaba y hablaba con voz teatral a toda la multitud que se había reunido a los costados de la plaza.— ¡Gente de Soku! ¡He liberado a la bestia dormida en las montañas de esta isla, y ahora que esta despierta, tendrá hambre de sangre y chakra! ¡A menos que la detengan, todos morirán, así que den todo su esfuerzo pequeños ¡Oh, y no intenten huir, que uno de mis queridos esta rondando los mares de esta isla esperando que alguno lo intente! ¡Jajajaja! Tienen cinco días para prepararse, ya que después...¡El terror hará toc toc en sus puertas! ¡Ohohohoho!

Las sombras estallaron bajo ella como un géiser, devorando su figura por unos segundos antes de desvanecerse con ella. Sus últimas palabras bailaron en el viento, como trozos de escarcha que enfriaban el ambiente.

—Este es el Renacer de Akatsuki, queridos. ¡Un nuevo orden bajo mis pies, eso les espera!

Se desvaneció, y con ella se fueron las sombras que les retenían, permitiendo que cayeran al piso o de rodillas, todos confundidos y sobre todo...aterrados. Nadie sabía que sucedía, pero los soldados podían tener una idea, al igual que Asura.

Ella había liberado un monstruo en la isla, uno poderoso, y les había encerrado con el. Debían luchar y vencer...o ser devorados. Un ser que, según lo dicho, era capaz de devorar el chakra. Habían varias leyendas sobre criaturas así, pero se creían extintas. Nadie esperaría que una siguiera viva, sellada entre rocas, esperando resurgir y devorarlo todo. La gente estaba muy silenciosa, tal vez impactados, recogiendo a los heridos, intentando apagar los incendios, y levantándose de entre los escombros.

Algunos corrían de un lado a otro, buscando sus pertenencias, pero ninguno se atrevió a irse al mar. La amenaza de que un ser, no sabían si era otra bestia, estaba esperando que salieran al mar caló hondo en todos. Si huir no era una opción, solo les quedaba luchar. Pero nadie parecía tener los ánimos para eso, y más bien parecían resignados a ser devorados.

El capitán, tras hablar con otros soldados, se acercó a Asura, y removió su casco.

Era un hombre sorprendentemente joven, de apenas unos veintitantos años, con pelo corto celeste y despeinado, con ojos grises. Tenía una leve perilla, y era de buen mirar. El se acercó y colocó su mano en el hombro de Asura, viéndolo con interés y un poco de...¿Pena? Y dijo:— Sígueme, joven. Hay muchas cosas que conversar, pero quiero que sepas que...necesitamos tu ayuda.

—¿Q-qué? ¿P-por qué? —Preguntó Asura impactado, retrocediendo medio paso.

El capitán suspiró, y se arrodilló. Era claro que era un poco difícil para el explicarle la situación.— Como estan las cosas, dudo que incluso la Guardia de Soku baste para defender este pueblo. Maldición, incluso con todos los guerreros y mercenarios que estan aquí sigo dudoso. Necesitamos a toda persona capaz de luchar, y lastimosamente eso te incluye. No quiero involucrar a los jóvenes pero...

—Tranquilo, los ayudaré —Exclamó Asura sorprendiendo al capitán.

—¿E-en serio? No te sientas obligado a—

—Tranquilo, señor. En parte, parece ser mi culpa, así que los ayudaré. —Dijo, poniendo su puño en su pecho y sonriendo ampliamente.— Es lo que hace un ninja, ¿Cierto? ¡Ayudar al resto! Si estan en problemas, ¡Juro que les ayudaré!

El lo vio por unos segundos antes de sonreír y palmear sus hombros.— Te lo encargó entonces, Asura-kun. Llámame Genji. ¡Vamos, hay que comenzar con los preparativos! Primero debemos reunirnos con el Alcalde. Sígueme.

—¡Muy bien! —Asura lo siguió sin dudar. No sabía de donde sacó lo de ninja, pero se sentía bien decirlo. Ninja, si, sin dudas, ¡El era un ninja!— _No sé muy bien qué poder guardan mis ojos, ni cual será mi camino pero...¡Todo comenzará aquí, de eso estoy seguro!_


	4. 1-2

¡Hola gente! Aquí esta otro capítulo de este fic, el cual les agradezco de corazón que lean y apoyen. Felices navidades atrasadas a todos, y un adelantado feliz año, ya que posiblemente esta sea la última actualización de este año. A los que se portaron bien, disfruten sus obsequios, y quienes no, siempre habrá un próximo año.

Pocas cosas más que decir, salvo que la petición de Oc´s sigue vigente. Como dije en el primer capítulo, solo dejen en el review una simple ficha de personaje con los siguientes requisitos: Nombre, apellido, afinidades y Kekkei Genkai si tiene, alguna arma si es que tiene, y una pequeña historia de trasfondo. Todos sus oc serán tomados en cuenta, y aparecen en un momento u otro.

Sin mucho más que decir, espero que disfruten la lectura. ¡Aquí vamos!

* * *

 _ **~1: Isla Colmillo de Tiburón~**_

—[ _ **Parte Dos**_ ] ** _—_**

[ _ **Preparación. ¡Formando Grupos!**_ ]

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Asura se removió incomodo en su silla. Estaba, junto al capitán Genji, que estaba mucho más tranquilo sentados en el despacho del alcalde para poder discutir los sucesos de hace una hora y comenzar los preparativos.

El alcalde era un hombre robusto y musculoso, de piel clara, con una amplia barba gris y pelo rizado de un color semejante. Usaba una sencilla camisa blanca con tirantes y unos pantalones negros. Estaba sentado en silencio con sus manos cruzadas, como si lo estuviese analizando con esos ojos negros como obsidiana. Por la placa en el escritorio, su nombre era Tsuchima Ruku. A su lado había una taza de café, que parecía no iba a ser tocada.

Estaba nervioso porque no sabía que debía hacer o decir, o que decidiría el alcalde.— _Tal vez incluso me encierren por destruir parte de la plaza_ —Pensó con un poco de miedo. Gracias a su esclavitud tenía un profundo odio a ser encerrado, así que...no fue la mejor decisión ir al despacho del alcalde a una posible sentencia.— _Ahh, debí haberme ido cuando pude. ¡¿Por qué esa mujer loca tenía que aparecer? Ni siquiera la conozco, debió estarme espiando o solamente me encontró de casualidad...¿A qué se refería con "Renacer de Akatsuki"?_ —Pensó. Según los libros de historia, era una secta mercenaria que recolectó a los famosos Bijus para renacer a la bestia original, el Juubi. Su historia era larga y manchada de sangre, pero habían sido detenidos por el también famoso Uzumaki Naruto y la Alianza Shinobi. Pero era imposible que ella perteneciera a ese grupo. Todos los miembros se confirmaron muertos hace centenas de años, inclusive aquellos inmortales. El único que se desconocía su estado era un tipo llamado Orochimaru, pero los demás estaban ya hechos polvo.— _Hay más preguntas que respuestas..¡Argh, odio cuando no consigo saber algo!_

Mientras el pensaba, pasaron unos minutos más en silencio hasta que Ruku suspiró, y frotó sus cienes con cansancio. El había escuchado en silencio los sucesos de la boca de Genji, quien solamente pidió la colaboración de Asura al comienzo del relato cuando la Ama de las Sombras le atacó.— Así que esas son las cosas...ahh, sin dudas un gran predicamento. Me sorprende que esa mujer lograra escapar de esa explosión que hiciste, joven, pero también me parece extraño que pudieras hacer eso. ¿Podrías explicarle a este viejo...

Asura se removió más incomodo que antes, pero se tragó sus dudas.— No sé muy bien qué son...pero creo que vienen de mis ojos —Activó sus ojos aun sin nombre, sorprendiendo un poco a Ruku y a Genji. Como esperaban, nunca habían visto ojos como los suyos.— No son un Sharingan o un Byakugan, tampoco un Rinnegan...son algo más...

—Ya veo...y dime, ¿Conoces sus habilidades? ¿Puedes...controlarlo?

Asura negó con la cabeza.— Puedo activarlo, pero no sé que jutsus tiene fuera de dos que ya conozco, o si siquiera pertenecen a estos ojos. Puedo meter a las personas en un genjutsu muy poderoso que les obliga a sentir experiencias mías, y hacer estallar cosas en llamas aun cuando no sean inflamables al contacto. También mejora bastante mi visión. —Bajó un poco la cabeza, apenado de no saber más.

—Ya veo —Murmuró Roku pensativo.— Si son lo daños, eso es fácil de reparar. Podemos permitírnoslos, ya que la economía a ido bastante bien. —Eso lo esperaba Asura. El pueblo era grande, y por los barcos que vio y la gente que había, sin dudas estaban lejos de estar en una crisis financiera. Como toda ciudad portuaria, recibía muchas cosas de otros lugares y las mandaban igual de lejos, al menos por lo que sabía, y eso generaba una considerable cantidad de oro. Ruku dirigió su mirada a Genji.— Genji, prepara a las tropas y reúne a todo aquel que porte armas en esta ciudad. Debemos comenzar los preparativos de inmediato.

—Ya hemos comenzado con eso señor. Pensaba enviar un pequeño grupo a explorar las montañas y sus alrededores, unos tres o cuatro hombres.

—No, mejor envía a tres grupo de cinco. No sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos, y necesitamos toda la información posible. El gasto de recursos ahora no importa, debemos priorizar a nuestra gente. Quiero que tengan cuidado, y sobre todo, espero resultados. —Dijo con dureza Ruku golpeando su puño contra la mesa.

Genji asintió.— Como ordene, alcalde. Tengo varios usuarios de Byakugan preparándose, así como rastreadores. Saldremos en unas horas, con su permiso —Se excusó para ir a verificar que todo estuviese yendo como debería, pero Asura le interrumpió.

—¿Podría ir yo también? Bueno, yo y una amiga mía que no vino. Quiero ser de ayuda, y será interesante ver más de la isla —Explicó con una sonrisa.

Genji suspiró y sonrió.— Claro, no veo porque no. Puedo retrasar un poco el grupo, sería una buena experiencia para ti. —Dijo, al tiempo que escribía algo en un pedazo de papel.— Esta es la dirección del cuartel y la hora a la que tienes que ir, asegurate de no llegar tarde. Es mejor salir mañana al amanecer, pero ven hoy para que conozcas al grupo.

—¡Claro que si! Estaré allí, de veras.

—Muy bien —Dijo, antes de irse con una sonrisa ante las buenas vibras que le daba el chico, dejando solos a Asura y al alcalde. Ruku estuvo en silencio unos momentos, antes de darle un sorbo a su taza.

—Tu eres el chico que escapó de la toma del castillo de Hiboko, ¿Cierto? —Asura de inmediato abrió los ojos sorprendido e iba a comenzar a negarlo cuando Ruku alzó una de sus manos deteniéndolo.— Tranquilo, aquí nadie te hará daño. Desde siempre hemos sido independientes, pero también hemos respetado a los reyes de Hiboko. De hecho, ellos eran viejos amigos míos y si Rodas viene a intentar hacer que nos dobleguemos, mal rayo les parta. Tu, que salvaste a la princesa, sin dudas mereces nuestro respeto. ¿Esta ella... —Asura asintió, sacándole un suspiro de alivio. De uno de cajones del escritorio sacó dos carteles de búsqueda, específicamente de ambos. Asura se sorprendió con lo exactos que eran, aun cuando los mostraban usando sus viejas ropas.— Eh de suponer que la escondiste al venir a este pueblo, ¿Cierto? Fue astuto, ya que esa mujer podría habérsela llevado.

—Ella está segura, puedo sentirlo —Afirmó con seguridad Asura, sacándole una risa a Ruku.

—Es de alivio saber que que la princesa esta en buenos manos. Nuestro pueblo siempre ha sido aliado de Hiboko y sus gobernantes, y por extensión, a la princesa. Ahora que ella es la última que queda, nuestra voluntad esta con ella. —Explicó, al tiempo que veía por la ventana el pueblo. El alcalde siempre había gozado de buenas vistas de su amado pueblo, siendo que su despacho estaba en la torre del reloj que se elevaba sobre el pequeño compendio de casas y el mar.— Asura-kun, mientras nosotros nos encargamos de las preparaciones, pediré que uno de los soldados te entrene en el arte de la espada. Es claro que no sabes mucho, y es claro que es algo que no se aprende en unos pocos días, pero es mejor que sepas algo al menos. Intentaremos descubrir las habilidades de tus ojos, ¿Esta bien?

Asura asintió y le dio una amplia sonrisa. El no lo había conocido directamente, pero Genji le había dicho que el alcalde era conocido por su amabilidad, y tenía razón. Era un viejo muy agradable.— ¡Gracias, viejo! Daré lo mejor de mi, lo juro.

Ruku rió divertido.— Por el momento puedes irte, disfruta un poco de la tranquilidad y busca a la princesa. —Tras un "¡Si!", Ruku quedó solo en su despacho. Suspiro mientras se reclinaba en su silla y le daba un sorbo a su taza. Sus ojos fueron capturados por una vieja placa metálica enmarcada en la pared. Tenía un grabado curioso, similar a una hoja o a un remolino. Una reliquia familiar, más que nada, pero le trajo recuerdos de viejos cuentos que le contaba su abuelo en tiempos de antaño.— _Un niño interesante con una gran voluntad y amplia sonrisa. Je, si no fuera porque esta muerto, diría que es ese niño de las leyendas. El Ninja Número 1 Cabeza Hueca, ¿Sera que has reencarnado? Jum, eso esta por verse. Voluntad de hierro y ganas de nunca rendirse, espero y buena cumplir con ese destino..._

* * *

—¡¿Eres idiota o que te pasa!

Asura bajó la cabeza mientras veía con cierto miedo a su furiosa compañera de pelo plateada.

Hace rato había vuelto al barco, y le había contado todo lo sucedido. Y esta de más decir que...no le gusto nada.

—¡¿En serio le dijiste de mi?! ¡¿Y qué sucede con eso de meterte en una lucha que no es tuya?! ¡En serio eres imprudente! —Se quejó ella cruzada de brazos, mientras Asura asentía y sacaba algo de su mochila. Un pequeño paquete envuelto.

—Toma, te traje esto.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Amatsumi resistiendo las ganas de destrozar el envoltorio o ver que era con su Byakugan. Lo abrió con entusiasmo.

—Es la ropa que pediste, con un pequeño regalo de mi parte —Dijo Asura, secretamente contento de haberla distraído de regañarlo. Amatsumi soltó un adorable grito femenino que Asura guardó en sus recuerdos, pues tenia la certeza de que no volvería a escucharlos en mucho tiempo, tal vez en toda su vida; Eran prendas nuevas...¡Y una botella de crema humectante!— Sé que te gusta mucho cuidar tu piel, así que compré la mejor que había. Espero te—

—¡Gracias, baka! —Agradeció la chica dándole un puntapié.

—¡Kuh!, ¡¿Eso porque fue?! —Preguntó/Gritó Asura sobando su pierna.

—Por qué te tardaste mucho y te metiste en muchos problemas —Explicó Amatsumi sacándole la lengua, para darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza.— Y esto es por ser un buen chico.

—¿Tengo cara de perro para que me digas buen chico? —Se quejó mientras ponía en marcha el barco, escuchando a sus espaldas las risas de su amiga peliplata, aunque seguía sin estar muy seguro de si en verdad eran amigos.

Mientras Amatsumi bajaba a su habitación, escondió de Asura su pequeña sonrisa. No quería admitirlo pero...estaba preocupada por el cuando no vino en todo el día. Al final suspiró y comenzó a cambiarse, no sin antes estrenar su botella de crema ¡El cuidado de la piel era importante!

—¡Próxima parada, Soku! —Gritó a pleno pulmón Asura, dándole un gran susto a Amatsumi.— _Je, siempre quise decir eso._

—¡No grites de esa forma baka!

Je, cosas como esas comenzaban a volverse normales. Para bien o para mal, ni el mismo estaba seguro.

— _ *******—**_

—Y...¿Qué te parece?

—Hay mucha agua —Dijo Amatsumi con sorpresa viendo los canales. Hace rato que habían entrado a Soku, y Asura decidió darle un pequeño tour a la peliplata mientras buscaba un lugar donde dejar el barco. ¿Habían estacionamientos en el agua? Pensó, pero luego decidió que era mejor no mencionarlo. Sonaba muy estúpido para ser cierto. Ya llevaban un rato yendo de un lado a otro, viendo tiendas y disfrutando de la tranquilidad. Más que nada era por ella, ya que había pasado por muchos problemas en los días que llevaban juntos— ¿A qué hora debemos ir al cuartel?

—Umm, como a las cinco, aun es temprano. ¿Quieres comer algo? —Dijo Asura maniobrando con dificultad. Recibía varios gritos, insultos y gestos groseros, pero sabía que era culpa suya. Amatsumi lo pensó y señaló una tienda.

—Vamos allí.

Tras casi chocar el barco contra un pobre gondolero, y casi también estrellarse contra la calle, estaban sentados tranquilamente en la cafetería escogida por Amatsumi. Un lugar pequeño pero agradable con un buen chocolate caliente.

—¿Esta bueno? —Preguntó Asura con una sonrisa. Ella solo volteó el rostro con las mejillas infladas, pero no soltó su taza, haciéndolo reír.— No quería preguntarlo pero...¿En serio quieres acompañarme? Estoy seguro de que será peligroso, y que tal vez esa tipa haya mentido para que muriéramos. Si quieres puedes—

—¡¿Con quién crees que hablas?! —Le interrumpió con dureza. Su mirada era seria, y puso sus manos en la mesa como enfatizando su control de la situación.— Sé que soy una chica y una princesa pero...¡No pienses que me quedaré aquí mientras arriesgas tu vida! Tu eres todo lo que me queda, así que iré contigo porque sino...¿Quién cuidará tus espaldas baka? —Finalizó con una sonrisa burlona.— Tal vez solo puedo curar o darte chakra pero...¡Eso es suficiente! Tu luchas, y yo te apoyo. Debemos aprender a coordinarnos.

Asura quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de sonreír y asentir mientras rascaba su nuca.— Si, tienes razón. Creo que te juzgue mal pero...no puedes culparme por preocuparme por ti —Dijo, bajando la cabeza en la última parte.

—¿Te...preocupas por mi? —Creyó escuchar murmurar, antes de que ella se levantara y comenzara a arrastrarlo por la calle.— ¡Vamos, quiero ver las tiendas! ¡¿Te quedó dinero, cierto?! 

—Si pero...¡No hace falta arrastrarme!

—Dijiste que me mostrarías la ciudad, ¿Cierto? ¡Cumple tu promesa! —Asura suspiró. A veces lamentaba ser casi Biológicamente incapaz de romper sus promesas.

Al final terminaron recorriendo la ciudad, comprando algunas cosas y viendo el hermoso paisaje y las fuentes. En varios momentos alguien los confundía con una pareja, resultando en una rápida negativa de Asura o una cachetada por parte de Amatsumi, que seguidamente sería mucho más amable por un rato. En si fue un rato muy agradable, en el cual Asura se permitió ver más detalladamente a su compañera y sus prendas nuevas.

En contrapartida a las prendas prácticas que ella se había encontrado en el barco, ahora usaba un hermoso vestido azul claro hasta sus rodillas, con unas botas cortas y una chaquetilla negras. En su cabeza usaba un sombrero ancho que cubría sus cuernos, dejando caer su hermoso cabello plateado atado en una cola. Llevaba un poco de maquillaje, nada sobrecargado, que resaltaba su belleza natural. Sin dudas si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias podría haberle gustado, pero ahora...bueno, le parecía atractiva, ya que no era gay, pero...

—¿Por qué te quedaste viéndome? —Preguntó Amatsumi con curiosidad viéndolo de reojo.

Asura solo sonrió y rasco su mejilla un poco avergonzado.— Es que no lo había notado pero...eres bastante bonita. Je, creo que soy afortunado de que los demás me vean con celos —Dijo, viendo las miradas celosas de varios hombres y las molestas de sus novias.

Ella solo se sonrojó y le dio la espalda.— ¡Pues claro que soy hermosa baka! ¡Debes estar ciego para no haberlo notado antes! —Dijo con orgullo cruzada de brazos, sacando un suspiro de Asura. Podía ser bonita, pero tal vez era un poco muy orgullosa de ello.

— _Bueno, es mejor tener una alta autoestima pero...¿Es malo tener tanta?_ —Pensó mientras la seguía, pero estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos y chocó con alguien estrepitosamente de forma accidental. Claro, la calle era concurrida aun pese a los sucesos de ayer, así que se detuvo para disculparse.— Disculpa —Dijo, viendo a quien había chocado.

—No, descuida, también fue culpa mía jejeje —Era una chica, una bonita por lo que veía y unos pocos años mayor que ellos, de estatura promedio y un poco menuda, con un notable desarrollo. Su cabello era largo, liso y de un vivo color rojizo, contrastando así con su piel pálida y sus ojos celestes eran curiosamente semejantes a los de Amatsumi. Usaba la parte superior de un kimono gris con mangas cortas con un obi lavanda, una falda corta gris oscuro con unas mallas negras y unas botas cortas.— Soy Honōmi Yuna, ¡Un gusto!

—Soy Asura, igualmente —Dio un paso al lado, mostrando a Amatsumi que veía a la pelirroja con cierta desconfianza.— Ella es Amatsumi, puede parecer un poco molesta pero tiene buen corazón de veras.

—Ya veo, debe ser difícil tenerla de novia —Comentó inocentemente. Asura solo se sonrojo un poco comparado con Amatsumi.

—¡¿Cómo que molesta?! —Se quejó la peliplata jalando la oreja del pelinegro, sacándole unas risas a Yuna.— ¡Y no somos novios, para que sepas! El solo es un baka. Asura baka —Murmuró al final cruzada de brazos.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.— Un momento, ¿Asura? ¡¿Eres el chico que hizo estallar la plaza?!

—Jeje, parece que se regó el rumor —Murmuró mientras rascaba su nuca avergonzado.— Sip, ese fui yo, aunque no estoy orgulloso de ello.

—¡Es increíble que puedas hacer algo como eso! Vi la plaza y me sorprendí, volaste un buen trozo de ella —Le alagó dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.— ¿Piensas unirte a la expedición de mañana?

—Si, de hecho en unos minutos iba a ir al cuartel para conocer al grupo con el que iré —Dijo Asura viendo el reloj.

—¿Te molesta si te acompaño? Quien sabe, tal vez nos toque juntos.

—Espero que no —Murmuró curiosamente Amatsumi a sus espaldas, pero nadie le prestó atención, cosa que le molestaba.

—¿Sabes donde queda? —Preguntó Asura.

—¡Claro que si, confía en Yuna-sama! —Dijo orgullosamente Yuna sacando el pecho, que no era pequeño, mientras caminaba seguida de Asura y un poco más atrás por Amatsumi.— Y dime, ¿De donde vienen? Yo soy del continente, vine aquí para hacer un poco de turismo. Ah, que lastima que las cosas se pusieron como estan.

—Nosotros también —Dijo Asura con una sonrisa.— Vinimos por provisiones para nuestro viaje. Una vez se resuelva este problema partiremos al continente. Por cierto, ¿Adonde quieres ir después, Amatsumi?

—No lo sé, hay muchos lugares —Dijo ella indecisa.

—¿Puedo recomendarles Konoha no Kuni? He estado allí una vez, y apenas y podía ver el sol con lo altos que eran los árboles. ¡Y cielos, como olvidar el calor! —Comentó animadamente Yuna, atrayendo la atención de Asura.— Aunque no es nada comparado con el desierto, sin dudas era cálido y verdoso. ¡También habían muchas criaturas curiosas!

— _Umm, tendríamos que pasar por el desierto para llegar a Konoha, y dejar el barco...pero es más seguro que ir a Mizu._ Creo que estaría bien, después de todo. ¿Te parece?

—Quiero ver los árboles —Dijo Amatsumi con una pequeña sonrisa. De donde venían, no habían muchos árboles, y por como describía Yuna el lugar, sonaba como si fuese un mar verde. Eso le daba curiosidad.

—Por mi parte, quiero ver esas criaturas —Comentó Asura al tiempo que sacaba un chocolate, llamando la atención de las chicas. Al ver que estas casi derretían al chocolate con sus miradas, suspiró y lo partió en dos grandes trozos.— Tengan, parecen cachorros hambrientos.

—¡Gracias Asura-kun/Hum, no te pedí nada baka! —Dijo cada una a su modo, sacándole una sonrisa. Eran diferentes, pero ambas le agradaban.

Tras una corta caminata llegaron al cuartel, que destacaba un poco por tener un diseño novedoso que provenía de occidente: Un amplio edificio cuadrado de unas tres plantas pintado de simple con un amplio recibidor. En la puerta estaba grabado el emblema de la ciudad: Una especie de colmillo en un escudo azul. Dentro Asura notó que todo estaba limpio y ordenado, con gente yendo y viniendo con paso rápido y firme.

Yuna, que al parecer ya había estado allí antes, los guió por los pasillos hasta lo que parecía ser el centro del edificio.

A diferencia del resto de este, era un poco más tradicional a la par que vanguardista: Un amplio campo de entrenamiento abierto a los elementos, rodeado por el edificio que parecía asemejar a balcones para, posiblemente, ver los combates de práctica. A un costado había un pequeño cobertizo abierto lleno de armas, tanto tradicionales como espadas y demás como algunas más modernas como eran las famosas "armas de chakra": Armas que disparaban balas de chakra con distintos atributos, capaces de recargarse con las reservas del usuario y proporcionar transformación de la naturaleza a aquellos que no tenían mucho talento en ello o no tenían determinada afinidad. Un avance de la tecnología, sin lugar a dudas. Ya había una considerable cantidad de gente reunida de diversas edades, algunos adultos, otros jóvenes de su edad o ligeramente mayores, esperando al capitán para repartir los grupos y recibir más información. Algunos eran soldados, diferenciados por su armadura, pero otros eran como ellos: Personas que estaban allí de pasos y que dominaban el chakra o las armas, más que mercenarios simplemente aventureros.

—Fiuu, llegamos justo a tiempo —Comentó Yuna sentada en el suelo, cerca de Asura y Amatsumi.

—¿Cuanto nos faltó? —Preguntó Asura con curiosidad.

—Ummm, como unos tres minutos creo.

—Uff, por poco.

Casi un minuto después llegó el capitán, seguido de quien parecía ser el vice-capitán. Estos se pararon frente a toda la gente, que dejó el barullo y los vio en silencio.

—Me alegra ver tanta gente reunida —Comenzó Genji, apoyando su mano sobre el pomo de su espada. Era similar a la de Asura, solo que el tamaño de su mango y hoja eran ligeramente superiores.— Como ya se les dijo, estamos confinados en esta isla con una bestia desconocida a punto de despertar. La única opción en estos momentos es luchar, o ser devorados. Les pedí que vinieran porque necesitamos su ayuda, que luchen con nosotros.

—¡Oye, pero por qué tenemos que luchar nosotros?!

—¡Cierto, esta no es nuestra ciudad! ¿No estaríamos bien?

—¡Deberíamos irnos, este no es nuestro problema!

Comenzaron las objeciones y los susurros. Era de esperar, Asura estaba esperando que esos sucediera. Pocos de los aventureros aceptarían a luchar por un pueblo que no es suyo sin recibir paga. Genji alzó su mano para silenciar a la multitud, pero ya muchos dudaban y parecían recios a quedarse.

—Sé muy bien que no es su lucha, y que estamos forzándolos, pero díganme algo. ¿Ustedes son estúpidos, o su madre les alimentaba de pequeños con petróleo? —Todos comenzaron a replicar indignados y a sacar sus armas, pero fueron detenidos por la mirada fría de acero que les daba Genji. Era una mirada que no aceptaba juegos o disputas, y que exigía total atención.— ¿En serio piensan que por "no ser de este pueblo" esa bestia los ignorará? ¿Son acaso principiantes? —Apretó con frustración su puño, y dio un sonoro pisotón.— ¡Esa criatura no los distinguirá a ustedes del resto, simplemente nos matará a todos si tiene la oportunidad! Varios intentaron huir ayer presas del miedo, ¡Y todo lo que quedó fueron trozos de sus barcos sin restos de la tripulación! Así que lo diré una vez, solo una: ¡¿Quieren morir, o piensan dejar atrás su codicia y miedo y nos ayudarán?! Todo aquel que se niegue será recluido en la prisión hasta que todo se resuelva, y luego será expulsado. Así que sean sabios, o simplemente láncense al mar si tienen tanto miedo para continuar.

Todos quedaron en un profundo silencio, sin moverse, cosa que sorprendió y enfureció a Asura.— _¡¿Realmente lo están pensando?! ¡¿Realmente consideran el quedarse en las mazmorras y esperar que todo se resuelva?!_ —Apretó con fuerza sus puños manchados de sangre, pero eso no era suficiente. Su furia quemaba en todo su cuerpo, especialmente sus ojos que se activaron por su cuenta. No podía aceptar que fuesen tan miedosos y egoístas para hacer eso.

—¿Estas bien, Asura? —Preguntó Amatsumi notando su cambio.

—Si, te ves—

En vez de responder, Asura se levantó y caminó hasta donde estaba el capitán, apartando con una fuerza que uno no esperaría de un chico de su edad a cualquiera que estuviese en su camino. Todos lo vieron con sorpresa y algunos con burla, pues claro, ¿Por qué uno pensaría de otra forma de un niño de unos doce que ni le llegaba a los hombros.

—¡Oi, gaki, aquí no es la guardería! 

—¡Si si, mejor vete o saldrás lastimado! —Dijeron unos con burla, haciendo que apretara los dientes.

—¡Cierren sus bocas! ¡No aceptaré criticas ni burlas de gente con tan poco valor! ¿Quieren esconderse? ¡Háganlo, yo me ocuparé de su trabajo viejos miedosos, de veras! ¡Que nadie se atreva a subestimarme! ¡Yo no pienso salir con el rabo entre las piernas! ¡Voy a intentarlo! —Gritó con fuerza sorprendente apretando su puño. Todos quedaron silenciados, algunos incluso retrocedieron medio paso. El no se daba cuenta, pero estaba liberando una presión inusual para un chico de su edad.— ¡Y no me importa si no creen en mi, porque yo creo en mi mismo y eso es lo que importa! ¡Oye, viejo Genji, dame una espada y anota esto en los libros de historia: El Ninja que Jamás se Rendirá, Asura! ¡Venceré a esa bestia, aunque tenga que hacerlo solo!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, pero el discurso de Asura comenzó a hacer efecto. Varios chicos de edades cercanas a la suya se levantaron y se colocaron detrás suyo, susurrando palabras de admiración y palmeando sus hombros o su espalda. Todos ellos tenían la misma convicción, inspirados por sus palabras.

Los mayores, aquellos que debieron haberse ofrecido primero, se removieron incómodos.— Ese chico tiene razón, somos unos miedosos —Dijo uno de ellos, recibiendo varios asentimientos.— ¡Se supone que somos mayores, y es chico nos está dando una lección! ¡¿Dónde nos deja eso?! ¡Tendríamos que ser los primeros en ir, y dar el ejemplo! —Exclamó apretando sus puños con frustración.

—¡Es cierto!

—¡Si!

—¡Oi, capitán, les ayudaremos! Y gaki, ¡Verás de lo que son capaces los mayores! —Declaró uno de ellos orgullosamente, con la aceptación del resto. Asura sonrió de forma disimulada mientras Genji explicaba lo que sabían y compartía diversas estrategias.

—Oye, Asura-kun, eso fue muy arriesgado ¿Lo sabías? —Dijo Yuna levantándose con una media sonrisa. Pero Amatsumi era otro cantar...

—¡¿Cómo es que puedes ser tan imprudente?! ¡¿Qué hubieras hecho si se hubiesen puesto salvajes?! —Le regañó Amatsumi jalando su oreja con fuerzas.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! No pude evitarlo, realmente me molestó que pensaran en dejarnos nuestra suerte y quedarse en las mazmorras —Se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa sobando su oreja. Su mirada se tornó seria.— Se supone que son más fuertes y habilidosos que nosotros, no puedo tolerar que tengan tanto miedo de luchar y sean tan ingenuos.

La peliplata solo bufó, se cruzó de brazos y volteo el rostro.— ¡Estaba muy preocupada, baka!

—Ya se, lo siento, ¿No puedes perdonarme?

—Lo pensaré...

—Oigan parejita —Les llamo Yuna sacándolos de su discusión, recibiendo un "¡No somos novios!" de Amatsumi, pero la ignoró.— El capitán y el vice-capitán se acercan.

En efecto, se acercaron a Asura y compañía. Genji se veía orgulloso.

—Yo, Asura. Rayos, realmente me sorprendiste con ese discurso. ¿Era cierto eso?

—Bueno, no estoy muy seguro pero...¡Si hace falta, iré solo contra ella! —Exclamó Asura determinado, recibiendo un coscorrón de Amatsumi.

—Baka, no olvides que yo te ayudaré.

—Si si, no nos olvides —Dijeron Amatsumi y Yuna. Bueno, por lo menos la última no le golpeo.

—Bueno, sea como sea, gracias por eso. Realmente esos tipos pensaban quedarse sin hacer nada, al menos lo pensaban hasta que saliste tu y heriste su orgullo. Quería presentarte al líder del grupo al que tu y tus amigas pertenecen, mi buen amigo el Vice-capitán Fūneko Kisho.

Era un hombre alto, bastante delgado y de rasgos delicados y amigables. Su cabello era plateado y corto, con dos curiosos mechones semejantes a orejas de gato. Sus ojos, casi de forma similar a su pelo, eran rasgados y de color verde fuerte acentuados por unas pequeñas arrugas. Tenía un poco de perilla, así como una cicatriz en su frente en forma de cruz que abarcaba casi el centro de su rostro.

Usaba una elegante camisa blanca de cuello suelto bajo un chaleco de cuero y un pañuelo rojizo, un amplio pantalón blanco metido en unas botas largas marrones. En su cinto estaban dos elegantes espadas de mango blanco con una cruz en el pomo y guarda redondeada guardadas en fundas blancas como la nieve y curiosamente con punta cuadrada.

—Así que tu eres Asura-kun, es un gusto conocerte —Dijo amigablemente extendiendo su mano, la cual Asura estrechó con gusto.— Aparte del líder de tu grupo, también te enseñaré un poco del arte de la espada. Lo ideal serían mínimo meses, pero no tenemos tanto tiempo.

—No se preocupe, Kisho-sensei, ¡Daré todo de mi para aprender, aunque sea lo básico! —Prometió Asura con una sonrisa, haciendo reír gratamente a Kisho.

—Realmente desearía que todos los jóvenes tuviesen ese mismo ímpetu —Comentó, al tiempo que revisaba con la mirada a Asura y a las chicas que le acompañaban.— Por lo que veo, Asura-kun es del tipo ofensivo cercano, mientras que...¿Amatsumi-kun y Yuna-kun, cierto? Son más del tipo soporte y de largo alcance. Yo por mi parte soy como Asura-kun, mientras que los miembros que faltan son más del tipo ofensivo y de soporte. Faltaría alguien defensivo, pero podremos apañárnoslas.

—¿Quienes son?

Kisho negó con la cabeza al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar, seguido del pequeño grupo. Genji sonrió dándole un pulgar en alto antes de irse a hablar con otros grupos.— Ellos se unirán a nosotros mañana. Hoy, ustedes practicarán un poco. Más que nadie tu, Asura-kun.

—Muy bien, ¡Guíenos sensei!

Salieron del edificio por la parte trasera, un amplio patio con árboles verdes. Una isla verde en un mar de casas y...bueno, un mar normal. No parecía haber nadie más que ellos, fuera de algunas mariposas, y casi parecía que los ruidos del pueblo eran sofocados. Kisho saltó a uno de ellos, tras unos momentos bajó con gracia y se puso a sacar punta a dos palos largos. De repente, le lanzó uno de ellos a Asura, y el chico lo cogió por reflejo mientras el palo giraba.

—¡Defiéndete! —Le espetó Kisho enderezándose con dignidad.

Asura miró el palo que tenía en la mano y vio que tenía la forma de una tosca espada. ¿Kisho quería pelear con él? Sonrió enormemente.— _Tal vez no tenga mucha experiencia, pero si cree que me va a ganar, menuda sorpresa se llevará._

Como Kisho se enderezó y se alejó de las chicas. Durante un instante se quedaron frente a frente, hasta que Kisho cargó blandiendo su palo. Asura detuvo el ataque con un poco de dificultad, pero grito en el momento en que Kisho giraba y le asestaba un golpe en las costillas que lo hizo retroceder a trompicones.

Asura apretó los dientes y se lanzó sobre Kisho con un obvio corte frontal, el peliblanco esquivó sin dificultad el golpe. Pero era una finta, aprovechó el impulso y convirtió en un corte ascendente que por poco le dio en el pecho y le forzó a retroceder. A continuación el chico lanzó una estocada con el palo hacia la cabeza de Kisho, que la desvió en el último momento, y luego intentó golpearle el costado. El chasquido de las maderas que chocaban entre sí resonó en el patio.

—Improvisación... ¡Muy bien! — Exclamó Kisho brillándole los ojos.

El brazo del hombre mayor trazó una imprecisa filigrana que hubiera concluido con una explosión de dolor en la sien de Asura, pero este retrocedió y contraatacó con una lluvia de cortes. Kisho los bloqueaba con sorprendente facilidad, dio un giro elegante y golpeó con fuerza la base de la espalda de Asura sacándole un grito.

El pelinegro se dobló y retrocedió unos pasos, pero no cayó al suelo. Había recibido golpes más fuertes que ese.— Valla, golpea fuerte para su edad sensei —Dijo divertido recomponiéndose.

Kisho se encogió de hombros.— Bueno, he envejecido bien. No soy tan joven como antes, mochuelo, pero estos huesos aun tienen mucha vida. Y ahora... ¡defiéndete! —Dijo con una sonrisa feroz, y atacó mientras Asura retrocedía hasta el fuego ante la arremetida bloqueando como podía los cortes.—. Estira los brazos y mantén las rodillas flexionadas —Gritaba Kisho.

Continuó dando instrucciones, aunque se detuvo para enseñarle cómo ejecutar exactamente determinado movimiento.— Hazlo de nuevo, pero esta vez despacio. —Repitieron los gestos con movimientos exagerados antes de reemprender la furiosa batalla. Asura aprendía rápido, con cada golpe que recibía iba mejorando.

—¡HYAH! —Se agachó súbitamente esquivando un corte que le hubiera decapitado, y golpeó con dureza el estomago de Kisho haciéndolo retroceder con un leve grito. Ese era el primer golpe directo que lograba darle, nada impresionante comparado con todos los que le había dado Kisho.

Estuvieron así por unas horas más, hasta que Kisho decidió detenerlo al ver a Asura boquear por aire sosteniendo sus costillas.

—Terminamos por hoy. Aprendes rápido, Asura-kun, eso es bueno. Por ahora, solo la practica te ayudará. Ahora repasaremos algunas cosas básicas con ustedes tres: ¿Qué es el chakra? —De clase práctica paso a teórica, algo que no se le daba muy bien a Asura comparado con Amatsumi, que amaba devorar libros. Les explicó sobre la teoría del chakra, qué eran la Transformación de la Naturaleza y la Manipulación de la Forma, y les mostró un diagrama de las afinidades y su efectividad.

—Es simple de entender: El fuego gana sobre el viento, que aviva sus llamas y las hace más fuertes; El viento gana sobre el rayo, siendo un aislante natural; El rayo gana sobre la tierra, siendo que este transmite la electricidad; La tierra es superior al agua, al absorberla y bloquear su curso; Y por ultimo, el agua es superior al fuego al apagar sus llamas, aunque el fuego al existir en grandes cantidades puede extinguir el agua. —Dijo, dibujando en el suelo los kanjis de cada elemento como un circulo.— Todo es un ciclo de fuerza y debilidad, no deben olvidarlo. Al combatir un elemento, hay tres formas de hacerlo: Usar el mismo elemento y superarlo a base de determinación y fuerza bruta, usar su enemigo natural, o bloquearlo con un elemento sin relación.

—¿Y si no sabemos usar ninjutsu elemental? —Preguntó Asura.

—Bueno, en ese caso deben usar todo lo que tengan a mano. A veces debemos aprovechar el ambiente, usarlo con nuestras propias habilidades y no dejarnos amedrentar por el miedo. Yo mismo intentaré enseñarles algunos jutsus elementales, pero será difícil con el tiempo. —Yuna levantó su mano.— ¿Si, Yuna-kun?

—Yo sé usar unos jutsus elementales, no son muy fuertes pero también puedo usar jutsus no elementales.

—Ooh, sin dudas útil en nuestra situación —Dijo con genuina sorpresa, embozando una sonrisa.— ¿Podrías mostrarnos?

—¡Claro! —Se colocó frente a uno de los árboles y dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones. Relajó su cuerpo, y junto sus manos.—¡Suiton: Teppōdama! (Elemento Agua: Bala de Cañón) —Gritó, escupiendo una bola de agua de tamaño considerable que hizo un cráter en la corteza del árbol. Hizo más sellos.— ¡Fūton: Toppa! (Elemento Viento: Ruptura) —Esta vez escupió una gran ráfaga de viento que sacudió el árbol.

Kisho la aplaudió.— Muy bien, sin duda jutsus útiles. Por ahora, intentaremos que todos puedan usarlos. Luego iremos subiendo el nivel.

—¡Hai, sensei!

—Faltarías tu, Amatsumi-kun. ¿Hay algo en que quieras trabajar? —Preguntó amablemente, atrayendo la atención hacia la chica.

—No lo sé —Murmuró bajando la cabeza.— Por el momento, intentaré aprender esos jutsus. Aún no estoy completamente segura de mi papel.

—Lo entiendo —Dijo asintiendo, antes de cambiar su atención a Asura.— Me dijeron que puedes hacer estallar las cosas, probemos un poco a ver como funciona.

Siguieron entrenando hasta que comenzó a atardecer, momento en el cual los despidió Kisho. No fue un progreso abrumador, pero sin dudas aprendieron bastante. Las explosione que producía Asura no provenían de sus ojos, como esperaba, y podían iniciarse sin importar la distancia. O al menos eso pensaban, ya que solo habían probado con varios metros. Su genjutsu era mucho más poderoso que el mismo, pero dependía del contacto visual y podía bloquearse esquivando su mirada.

La mejora visual de sus ojos le permitía leer movimientos rápidos, al parecer no tanto como el Sharingan pero si más de lo que Asura estaba acostumbrado. Al usarlos parecía que de forma similar al ojo antes mencionado iba incorporando los movimientos leídos a su propio estilo, pero de una forma mucho más lenta y gradual.

Practicaron unos jutsus básicos hasta que pudieron realizarlos con seguridad, y comenzaron de nuevo las luchas de práctica. Amatsumi fue la única que decidió quedarse al margen y practicar más jutsus de larga distancia, siendo que de los tres era la que tenía menos cualidades físicas y basarse más en el taijutsu.

El tiempo pasó rápido, y al salir se detuvieron unos momentos en la entrada del cuartel para despedirse.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana —Dijo Yuna sobando sus brazos. Como Asura, había ganado varios moretones aprendiendo a usar la espada, pero sin duda muchos más.— Espero encontrar una habitación en el hotel, habían muchos viajeros en el la última vez que vi.

—Oye, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros y te quedas en nuestro barco? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

—¡¿Ahhh?!

—Si, tenemos mucho espacio.

—¿No te molesta? —Preguntó Yuna con un poco de timidez.

Asura negó.— No, como dije sobran algunos camarotes. ¿Te parece?

—¡Claro! Es mejor que dormir en un hotel barato.

Amatsumi suspiró, al parecer sabedora de que no serviría de nada oponerse. Asura sonrió.— Tranquila, no estés celosa. Prometo comprarte esos dulces que tanto te gustan.

—Hum.

—Bueno, ¡Vamos al barco! Síguenos, Yuna.

La pelirroja sonrió y le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro.— Espero cocines bien, Asura-kun, ¡Tengo mucha hambre!

—Hoy haremos ramen —Dijo Amatsumi viéndola de reojo.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron como estrellas, o lunas en todo caso. Sus ojos eran muy curiosos.—¡Yosh, adoro el ramen!

Sin dudas esos días serían interesantes, pero apenas estaba empezando.— _Tengo la sensación de que las cosas serás aun más divertidas mañana_ —Pensó Asura viendo hablar animadamente a Yuna y a Amatsumi, como si fueran viejas amigas. La peliplata podía ser un poco arisca, pero cuando quería podía ser una persona agradable. Suspiró y las siguió. Por ahora, solo debía preocuparse de qué hacer para cenar.

—Oigan, espere, si me dejan atrás no habrá comida.

—¡¿Qué?!

 **[ _Faltan cuatro días para el despertar_ ]**


End file.
